Timmy Turner: Werewolf of Dimmsdale
by FairlyOddFan100
Summary: It was the week before Halloween, and Timmy was invited to a Halloween party. However, as he's taking out the trash, he's bitten by what he thinks is a stray dog. However, as time goes, it becomes clear that it wasn't a stray dog that bit him, but it was a werewolf. Originally rated T, but was rerated to M to be safe.
1. Hungry Like the Wolf

It was the week before Halloween, and I needed to find a costume. Where do you go to get a costume the day before Halloween, you go to the costume store. This store is called The Halloween Store, and it's a huge store. As soon as I got there, I noticed that there weren't many people in the store, which is perfect. As I walked through the doors, I immediately saw my friends AJ and Chester. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"Not much Timmy, just looking at costumes for Halloween." Chester said.

"Funny, that's why I'm here." I said. Then, as Chester, AJ, and I were chatting, Tootie appeared from behind the changing station, and approached us.

She then said "Hey Timmy, when did you get here?"

"About a moment ago. Let me guess, you're looking for a costume." I said.

"Actually, I already found a costume. Let me show you." she said. She then showed me her costume, which was a sexy kitten costume. Honestly, I think it's an unusual costume for her to choose, even if she is gorgeous. "So, what do you think Timmy?" she said.

"It's very... interesting." I said.

"Oh crap, wrong one." she said. She then pulled out a different costume, which was a Marilyn Monroe costume. "So, now what do you think?" she said.

"I'll be honest here, I think it's a great choice." I said.

"Same here." AJ and Chester said.

"So, who's the sexy kitten costume for?" I said.

"This might sound like bullshit, but it's for Vicky." she said. I was nearly floored when I heard that.

"Wait, the sexy kitten costume is for Vicky?" I said.

"Strangely enough, yes it is, and she asked me to buy it for her." she said.

"So, is Vicky coming home?" I said.

"She's coming home tomorrow." she said.

"Okay, have fun with Vicky tomorrow." I said.

"I'll try to remember that. Alright, I'll see you guys later. I gotta go purchase these costumes." she said. She then went to the checkout counter.

"So, it's just us three costumeless clowns." AJ said.

"Well, let's solve that problem." Chester said.

"Yeah, let's go buy costumes." I said.

"Alright, as soon as we found a costume, let's meet at this spot in thirty minutes." we said. We then went our separate ways, with me looking at the superhero costumes. One of the costumes I found was a Cat-Man costume, and it looked awesome. I decided that I needed to try it on to see if it would fit. I immediately went into the changing station, and tried the costume on. All I can say is that as soon as I tried the costume on, I realized that it fit me like a glove. So I changed out of the costume, left the changing station, and went back to the spot. After over twenty-five minutes of waiting, AJ and Chester finally came to the spot. "So, what did you guys pick?" I said.

"Well, I got this Crimson Chin costume." Chester said.

"I got this wolf costume." AJ said.

"So Timmy, what did you pick?" Chester said.

"I got this Cat-Man costume." I said.

"Cool, how are we going to pay for these?" he said.

"With money, what else would we pay for these costumes with." I said.

"That's a good point." AJ said.

"Exactly. Come on guys, let's go pay for the costumes." I said. We then went to the checkout counter.

"Hello, thank you for choosing The Halloween Store." the cashier said. I then handed her the costumes, and she scanned them. She then put the costumes in bags, then said "That'll be $149.97"

AJ, Chester, and I then handed her three $50, and I said "Here you go, keep the change." We then left the costume store, as I said "Well, see you guys later."

"See you later Timmy." AJ and Chester said, as we parted ways. As I was headed home with my costume, I got a text from my mother.

It said "Timmy, your father and I are going to Paris for a business meeting. Take care of yourself, We'll be back on the Monday after Halloween. Don't forget to take out the trash."

"Of course. Well at least I have the house to myself for the weekend." I said, as I approached my house. Once I entered my house, I went upstairs while saying "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, are you here?"

"I'm here." Poof said.

"Hey Poof, where's your mom and dad?" I said.

"Well, they went to Fairy World to visit Mama Cosma. They told me they'd be back on the Monday after Halloween." Poof said.

"Funny, that's when my parents are coming back." I said.

"So that means we have the whole house to ourselves." he said.

"Yes we do Poof, yes we do." I said.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he said.

"I was thinking we could watch a scary movie." I said.

"Like what Timmy?" he said.

"I was thinking we could watch The Wolfman." I said.

"What's The Wolfman?" he said.

"Well, The Wolfman is a great 1940's horror film about a man who becomes a werewolf." I said.

"What's a werewolf Timmy?" he said.

"A werewolf is a man who transforms into a wolf on a full moon." I said.

"Wow, that's cool." he said.

"So, what do you say Poof, do you wanna see The Wolfman?" I said.

"Sure, why not." he said.

"Good, I'll go get the movie." I said. As I was going to get the movie, I heard the doorbell ring. I then went downstairs and answered the door, and saw Trixie Tang at my door.

She said "Hello Tommy, I'm here to give you an invitation to my Halloween party, since my parents want the whole school to go. Would you like to go?" as she handed me the invitation.

"Sure, I'll go." I said.

"Great, the party's at 6pm, don't forget to wear a costume, and the party is on Halloween. See you at the party Tommy." she said. She then went across the street, as I shut my door. Then, as I was going back to my room, I got a text from AJ.

It said "Holy shit dude, I have been invited to Trixie's Halloween party. I'm going to assume you got invited too."

I replied with "Yes I did, I wonder if Chester got invited?"

AJ then replied with "Yes he did, and he's going."

I then replied "Thanks for the info." I then locked my phone, and went into my room.

As soon as I walked into my room, Poof saw me, and said "So Timmy, who was that at the door?"

"That was Trixie Tang." I said.

"You mean the Trixie Tang you never stop talking about." he said.

"Yes, that Trixie Tang. She invited me to come to her Halloween party." I said.

I then got a text from Tootie, which said "See you at Trixie's Halloween party."

So I replied with "Yeah, see you there." then locked my phone.

"So, is Tootie going to this party?" he said.

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Because, you seem to like her a lot, and if she was going, you'd have a great reason to go to Trixie's party." he said.

"Poof, I only like Tootie as a friend." I said.

"Yeah, and Mr. Crocker isn't obsessed with fairies." he said.

"Alright Poof, let's finally watch The Wolfman." I said, as I grabbed the DVD, then put it in the DVD player. Then, I skipped to the main menu, and started the movie. Once the credits had passed, I heard the doorbell ring again. I then said "Poof, fill me in on what I missed." as I stood up. I then went downstairs again and answered the door, and saw Chester.

"Hey man, do you mind if I come in?" he said.

"Sure man, no problem." I said. Chester then walked into my house, and began going to my room.

"Hey wait, don't go in there." I said.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because, my room is a complete mess." I said.

"Dude, I live in a trailer park, I've probably seen worse." he said, as he entered my room. He then said "Okay, I don't know what makes you think this room is messy, but it's obvious that you're watching The Wolfman." Once I walked into the room, I noticed Poof was in the fishbowl.

"Yes I am, would you like to join?" I said.

"Sure, why not. I like werewolf movies, especially The Wolfman." he said.

"That's cool, I can start it over, I only just started watching it." I said.

"That would be nice Timmy." he said.

"Alright, sounds good." I said. I then restarted the movie from the beginning, and we watched The Wolfman. It was just fun, watching The Wolfman with a friend. About half way through the film, I heard my doorbell ring once again. I paused the movie, then went downstairs to answer the door. When I answered the door, I saw AJ.

He said "Hey Timmy, what are doing?"

"Not much, Chester and I are just watching The Wolfman in my room." I said.

"Cool, do you mind if I join you guys?" he said.

"We're actually about half way through the movie, but you can join." I said.

"That's not a problem, I've seen the movie before." he said, as he entered my house. We then entered my room, and AJ, Chester, and I resumed watching the movie. As we were watching the movie, we decided to talk.

I started the conversation by saying "So guys, I can't believe we're going to Trixie Tang's Halloween party."

"I honestly can't believe we're going either." AJ said.

"Same here." Chester said.

"Well, we're not the only ones going, Tootie told me she's going." I said.

"Really, she's going?" AJ said.

"Well, her message said "See you at Trixie's Halloween party." so I'd assume she's going." I said.

"That makes sense." he said.

"So, after this movie, do you guys want anything to eat while we watch another movie?" I said.

"Sure, why not." Chester said.

"Question is, what are we going to eat?" AJ said.

"Well, we'll see what's in the fridge later." I said.

"Okay." AJ and Chester said.

"Okay, here's another question, what movie do you guys wanna see next?" I said.

"Frankenstein." AJ said.

"An American Werewolf In London." Chester said.

"I say An American Werewolf In London, then Frankenstein." I said.

"Okay, I guess." AJ said.

"Sure, why not." Chester said.

"I forgot to ask you guys earlier, but do you have plans for the weekend?" I said.

"'Um... well, no." AJ said.

"Same here dude." Chester said.

"Oh okay. I have nothing planned for this weekend either." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

"So, how are things with you Timmy?" AJ said.

""Things are good." I said.

"Good." he said.

"How are things between you and Tootie?" Chester said.

"Cheater, you know that Tootie and I aren't going to be together." I said.

"Yeah, and you and Trixie are so getting together." AJ said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said sarcastically, as I lightly punched his arm.

"Seriously Timmy, after eight years of small talk, Trixie still calls you Tommy." Chester said.

"True." I said.

"Besides, Tootie's a better girl for you." AJ said.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?" I said.

"Well, she actually likes you, and she knows your name." he said.

"Plus, she's also beautiful, in more ways than one." Chester said.

"And that means?" I said.

"She has a personality, unlike Trixie who has little personality." AJ said.

"The only rich girl with personality is Veronica, and she's crazy." Chester said.

"You've got that right." I said.

"I know that for sure." he said.

"I don't understand how someone can be that crazy." I said. Then out of nowhere, my doorbell once again rang. When I answered the door, I saw Veronica standing there.

"Hey Timmy." she said.

"Um, hey Veronica." I said.

"So, what are you doing?" she said.

"I'm watching The Wolfman, why are you here?" I said.

"Funny, I came here to give you this." she said, as she handed me a paper. She then left, as I closed the door. I then opened the paper, and saw it was a flyer declaring werewolves are real.

I threw it away, and said to myself "That's bullshit, there's no such thing as werewolves." I then went upstairs, and sat back down.

"So Timmy, who was that at the door?" AJ said.

"It was Veronica, and she had a paper for me." I said.

"What did it say?" Chester said.

"It declared that werewolves were real." I said.

"Odd, Chester and I got the same paper." AJ said.

"Wow, what a coincidence." I said.

"I know." he said.

"Why did she give us that paper?" I said.

"Timmy, it's Veronica, who the hell knows?" Chester said.

"You have a point there." I said.

"Thanks Timmy." he said.

"So AJ, how much more time do we have until the movie is over?" I said.

"It just ended." AJ said.

"Oh, thanks for telling me AJ." I said.

"Alright, time to start Frankenstein." Chester said.

"Alright, let me find the DVD." I said. I then stood up, and began looking for the DVD.

"Don't take too long." AJ said.

"Found it." I said, as I pulled it out of my shelf.

"Good, put the movie in the DVD player so we can discuss what we're eating." Chester said.

"Okay." I said. I then put the DVD in the DVD player, and said "So, what are we going to eat?"

"What about popcorn?" AJ said.

"I was thinking of having that during the third movie. By the way, what time is it?" I said.

"It's 9pm." AJ said.

"Oh crap, I have to take out the garbage." I said, as I grabbed my garbage can. I then collected all the garbage, went downstairs, and put all the garbage in a big garbage bag. Once that was done, I went outside to take the garbage out. As I was putting the garbage in the garbage can, I heard a strange growling noise. I looked up, and saw a full moon. "Don't worry Turner, it's only a coincidence." I said to myself, as I walked away from the garbage can. Then out of nowhere, some dog came up and bit me. Luckily, I was able to get it off of me, and I ran back into my house. Once I was inside, I attempted to call 911. But as soon as I took out my cellphone, I dropped it, then fell on to the floor.

I then heard AJ scream "Oh my god, Chester. Call 911!"

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Chester screaming "Timmy, are you okay?" Then, I woke up in my room, and I was on my bed in my pajamas. There was a really nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, breakfast potatoes, and buttered toast. Then, I saw Chester sitting next to my bed. He then looked at me, and said "Can I have a piece of toast?"

"Ha ha, very funny Chester. It's obvious you and AJ watched An American Werewolf In London last night without me." I said.

"Yeah, we did. But seriously, can I have a piece of toast, I didn't eat this morning." he said.

"Sure, go ahead." I said. He then took a piece of toast, and began eating it.

"So, do you have any idea what bit you?" he said.

"Yeah, I think it was a dog, but I'm not sure." I said.

"That's interesting, because there were no reports of stray dogs in your area." he said.

"Wait, what!" I said.

"Also there was a full moon last night, so it's actually possible that werewolves exist." he said.

"Okay, now you're just talking crazy talk." I said, as I got out of bed.

"No seriously, what if werewolves are real!" he said, as I pushed him out of my room.

"Goodbye Chester." I said, then closed my door. I then laid back onto my bed, and turned on my TV. Poof then poofed himself right next to me.

He then said "So Timmy, are you feeling okay?"

"Well, besides of the fact I was bitten by a stray dog, I'd say I'm feeling okay." I said.

"Good, I was worried about you last night." he said.

"So Poof, are your mom and dad back?" I said.

"They were here, but they went back Fairy World after they saw that you were alright." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, they still have business to take care of." he said.

"Oh okay." he said. As I was about to tell Poof something, Tootie came into my room. Poof then did the smart thing, and went into the fishbowl.

"Timmy, are you okay? What happened to you?" she said, as she approached my bed.

"I'm fine, I was just bitten by a dog last night. No, I didn't get rabies." I said.

"Oh, thank god for that." she said.

"So Tootie, did I go to a hospital?" I said.

"No, a doctor actually came to your house, which is rare nowadays." she said.

"I'd have to agree with you there Tootie." I said.

"Good to know." she said.

"By the way, I'm still going to Trixie's party." I said, as I got out of my bed.

"Timmy, why are you getting out of bed." she said.

"I'm going to take a shower, since I don't exactly smell that great." I said, as I grabbed a towel and clean clothes from my closet. I then went to my bathroom, closed the door, put the clean clothes and towel down, and got undressed. I then stared at the mirror, and noticed a bite mark on my right arm. Thankfully, the rest of my body was unaffected, so that was good. I then started the shower, and got a major headache. So I went to my medicine cabinet, grabbed a couple of headache pills, and took them. I then hopped into the shower, and started washing myself. Though as soon as I started washing my hair, I started seeing strange visions of me chasing Trixie, Tootie and I fighting, and Remy getting killed. As soon as the visions were gone, I finished my shower, then dried myself off and got dressed. I then went back into my room to see Tootie sitting on my bed.

"Hey Timmy, looks like your done with your shower." she said.

"Yep. Tootie, I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind." I said.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." she said, as she got up and left my room. I got into my bed, and went back to sleep. About an hour later, I went downstairs and saw Tootie watching TV.

"Hey Tootie, what are you watching?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Nothing special, just the news." she said.

"...And in other news, a local boy was attacked in the suburbs of Dimmsdale last night by what citizens believe is a werewolf." Chet Ubetcha said.

"What! Is he serious?" I said.

"Yes I'm serious. There have been attacks like this all over California, which has stirred up quite the controversy." he said. I then changed the channel to the sports channel.

"Timmy, do you think it's true?" she said.

"What, that werewolves are real?" I said.

"Well, do you?" she said.

"No, I don't Tootie." I said.

"Come on Timmy, anything is possible." she said.

"You're right, werewolves can be real, and I invented the internet." I said sarcastically.

"Timmy, this thing could actually be real." she said.

"Tootie, there's nothing to worry about, werewolves don't exist." I then said "Well, I'm going to make a sandwich, then go back to bed." as I got up from the couch. I then went into the kitchen to make myself a ham and cheese sandwich, and ate it in the kitchen. Once I was finished eating my sandwich, I went back into my room and got into my bed, and fell asleep once again.


	2. Just A Normal Day

I woke up that day at 7am, which was unusual for me. Why is it unusual for me, because I normally wake up at 12pm. Yep, I normally wake up at noon on the weekends, since I don't have a job, and I'm not going to college. Anyway, I got out of bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I then grabbed a couple of eggs, some cheddar cheese, a sausage patty, a couple pieces of bacon, and a couple pieces of bread. I scrambled and cooked the eggs, put the cheddar cheese on it, cooked the bacon and sausage, and toasted the bread. I then put these things together as a sandwich, and ate it. Once I was done eating my sandwich, Poof came into the kitchen.

"Well, good to see you up Timmy, since you pretty much slept all through yesterday." he said.

"I'd have to say the same to you, since I barely saw you yesterday." I said, as I grabbed a coffee mug. I then said "So, how long did Tootie stay last night?" as I put water into the coffee mug.

"She stayed until 2am." he said, as I walked over to the microwave.

"Wow, that's a long time." I said, as I put the coffee mug in the microwave.

"Yes it is. But I'm not surprised she stayed until then, since she really cares about you Timmy." he said, as I set the timer for two minutes.

"Makes sense." I said as I walked over to the counter, and grabbed the instant coffee.

"I know." he said, as I walked back to the microwave.

"So Poof, what do you want to do today?" I said, as I waited for the microwave to go off.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today Timmy?" he said.

"Well, we could go out and get you a costume." I said, as the microwave went off.

I then took out the coffee mug out, as Poof said "Timmy, that's not such a terrible idea."

"You know how rare those can be." I said, as I put some instant coffee in the coffee mug.

"Good ideas coming from the guy who used to constantly puts the world in danger is extremely rare, but when it happens, it's nice." Poof said, as I grabbed my spoon, then mixed the coffee and water together.

"Poof, I haven't done that in years." I said.

"You haven't?" he said.

"No, I haven't. Anyway, after we get your costume, we're going to the library." I said, before I took a sip of my coffee.

"Why are we going to the library, you don't read books." he said.

"I need to do research on werewolves. Also, I read books." I said.

"Why do you need to do research on werewolves? Also, why don't I see you read books?" he said, as I finished my coffee. Yes, in case your wondering, I drink really fast sometimes.

Anyway, as I put my coffee mug in the sink, I said "I'll explain on the way to the library."

"All right." he said, as I left the kitchen. I then went upstairs, and entered my room. Once I was in the room, I went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of plaid boxers, a pair of grey socks, a pink t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black and shoes, and my pink hat and got dressed. After I got dressed, I grabbed my phone and a pair of earbuds, went downstairs, and Poof and I left the house. Poof decided to disguise himself as a human child, so he could actually try on the costumes.

As Poof and I were walking to the costume store, we ran to AJ, who said "Hey Timmy, what are doing up so early?"

"I don't know why dude, I'm just up early." I said.

"Alright, and who's the kid?" he said.

"I'm Peter Turner, and I'm his nephew." Poof said, as he pointed at me.

"Okay, where are you from Peter?" AJ said.

"I live in LA, but my mom dropped me over at Timmy's house because of a business meeting." Poof said.

"When did this happen?" AJ said.

"Yesterday, before Chester came over." Poof said.

"Interesting. So Timmy, where are you and Peter going?" AJ said.

"Well, we're going to the costume store to get... Peter, a costume. Then, we're going to the library." I said.

"Cool, do you guys mind if I join?" AJ said.

"No, we don't mind if you join." I said. Poof, AJ, and I then resumed walking to the costume store. Once we got to the costume store, I said "Remember AJ, we're only here to get a costume for Peter."

"Dude, I know." he said.

"So, when are we going in?" Poof said.

"Right now." I said, before we all went into the store. As soon as we entered the store, I said to Poof and AJ "You guys will look for a costume, while I wait."

"Sounds good." AJ said, before Poof and him went to look for a costume. As they went to look for a costume, I decided to sit on the chair nearby. As I was sitting on the chair, waiting for AJ and Poof to finish, I noticed Missy walk into the store. The last time I talked to her was graduation, which was last June. I figured I should talk to her to see what she's been up to, so I stood up, and walked over to her.

As soon as I approached her, I said "Hey Missy, long time, no see."

"Hey Timmy, it's good to see you again." she said.

"So, what have you done since graduation?" I said.

"Well, I got a job at Cake & Bacon, working on the cash register. Besides that, I haven't started college yet. So, I haven't done much." she said.

"I'm not gonna lie, you're doing better than I am. I don't have a job, and I haven't even applied to a college." I said.

"Okay, what do you do with all your spare time?" she said.

"I work out a lot, since it helps kill the time." I said.

"Funny, I never thought of you as a work out kind of person." she said.

"I started doing that July of last year. I also listen to music." I said.

"Really, what kind of music?" she said.

"Mostly pop and rock, though I sometimes listen to jazz." I said.

"You like jazz music?" she said.

"Yeah, sometimes. So, is there anyway you can come over to my house tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure, I can come over tomorrow." she said.

"Awesome, see you tomorrow." I said. Missy then walked away from me, and I saw that AJ bought Poof's costume. I then approached them, and said "So Peter, what did you get?"

"I got this Masked Magician costume" Poof said, as he pulled the costume from the bag.

He then put the costume back in the bag, as I said "Wow, that's cool." I then said "So, are you guys ready to go to the library?"

"Um, yes." AJ and Poof said, before we left the costume store.

As we were walking to the library, Poof asked me "Why do always walk to places instead of driving."

"Because it's good exercise Po...Peter, and I need the exercise to stay healthy." I said.

"That, and so you're thinner, and your... friend looks bigger." AJ said.

"Peter, here are my earbuds and phone, pick a song and enjoy it. AJ and I are going to have a talk." I said, as I handed him the earbuds and phone.

"No problem Timmy." Poof said, as he put the earbuds in his ears, and unlocked my phone.

Once he found a song to listen to, which was Shiny Teeth, I said "Really AJ, you think I exercise to make my penis look bigger?"

"Hey, it makes sense. Most guys our age would do that." AJ said.

"Well, I'm not like most guys our age. I mean Jesus Christ, I don't have a job, I don't go to college, I'm single, and I still live in my parent's house" I said.

"Okay, you have a point there." he said.

"The only way I'm like most guys our age is that I want to have sex, and that I like porn. To be fair though, I'm not a porn addict, so I have that going for me." I said.

"Anyway, why are you going to the library?" he said.

"I wanna do some research on werewolves." I said.

"But I thought you said you think werewolves are fake." he said.

"I did say that, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in them." I said.

"Why aren't you using the internet then, since I don't see you as the type to research from books?" he said.

"Because, the internet can be easily manipulated to spread lies and rumors." I said.

"You actually have a valid point there." he said.

"I know, plus it gives me an excuse to leave the house." I said.

"Um guys, we're here." Poof said, as he took the earbuds out of his ears.

"Alright, let's go in." I said, before we walked into the library. I then walked up to the main desk, and I asked the receptionist "Do you have any books on werewolves?"

"Sadly, we out of books on werewolves." she said.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." I said, before AJ, Poof, and I left the library. Once we were outside the library, I said "Well, what do you guys wanna do?"

"We could go to the mall." AJ said.

"I like the sound of that." Poof said.

"So do I." I said. We then headed to the mall. As we were walking there, I said "What do you guys wanna do when we get to the mall."

"We could go to the food court, that sounds like fun." AJ said.

"We could also go to a video game store, those are more fun." Poof said.

Just to make sure a fight didn't start, I said "We could do both, so everyone's happy that way."

"That sounds fair." AJ said.

Once we arrived at the mall, I said "Alright, we're going to the video game store first, since I had breakfast earlier."

"I can live with that." he said.

"Good, let's go inside." I said. We then entered the mall, and saw that there was a video game store, called Controllers and Consoles, right next to the main entrance. We entered the store, and found video game heaven. There were shelves of video games all over the store for all the various platforms. One of the games they had there was a console game called The Crimson Chin. It was an open world action game set in the Crimson Chin universe. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to buy it. So I grabbed the game, and got on line.

Once I was at the counter, the guy behind the counter said "Good morning." I then handed him the game, which he scanned. Once he scanned the game, he put it in a bag, handed the bag, then said "That will be $42.99 sir." I then handed him, then he gave me my change and receipt. He then said "Have a nice day." as AJ, Poof, and I walked out of the store.

After we left the store, I said "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"We could go to a movie?" AJ said.

"I would like to see a movie." Poof said.

"Alright, if we're going to see a movie, what movie should we see?" I said.

"I don't know. Peter, do you have any ideas?" AJ said.

"We could see the new Crimson Chin movie." Poof said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." AJ said.

"That actually sounds like fun. Okay, let's go." I said. We then walked to the movie theater, which on the other side of the mall next to the food court. Oddly enough, the only other movie that was playing was a film called What A Fool Believes. It's a romantic comedy about a guy who's a complete idiot that falls in love with this girl that doesn't love, while there's a really great girl who loves him that he doesn't notice. The ironic part was that the film was based on a book written by Vicky, a person I never considered the romantic type. Look, I know what your thinking, that sounds a whole lot like me. I'm not going to lie, that was me at the time. For whatever reason since elementary school, I was in love with Trixie Tang, who I considered the prettiest girl in school.

However, as I got older, I started noticing how beautiful Tootie was. The only reason I didn't start dating her was that it could have ruined our friendship. Thinking about it now, it doesn't make sense, but at the time, it did. Anyway, as AJ, Poof, and I approached the ticket booth, I oddly enough began fantasying about Tootie. Don't worry, it was nothing unusual, just her naked on a couch, that's all it was. Anyway, once we got our tickets, we got our snacks, which were expensive. We then went into the theater to see the movie, and once the movie was over, we left it feeling overjoyed. I left that movie feeling a little kid again, which is always a good thing.

"Wow, that was a good movie." AJ said.

"I know, it was awesome." Poof said.

"I agree, let's go to the food court." I said. We then went to the food court, and go on line at the new burger place, simply named Burger Shop. As we were waiting on line, I noticed that Tootie was right in front of us, so I said "Hey Tootie."

She turned around, and said "Hey Timmy, it's nice to see you outside your house."

"So, what are you doing out?" I said.

Then, Vicky walked over to us, and said "So Tootie, what do you... hey twerp, how are you feeling?"

"Um... I'm good. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Look twerp... Timmy, my sister told me what happened to you, and I was shocked." she said.

"You were shocked?" I said.

"Well, you were attacked by a stray dog, I was surprised you didn't get rabies." she said.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. So, why are you in Dimmsdale, I thought you lived in New York with your husband?" I said.

"I do, but I'm writing a werewolf story, so I figured it would be best to return home due to the supposed werewolf attacks." she said.

"Oh cool, what is your werewolf story about?" I said.

"You'll have to read the book to find out?" she said.

"Alright, I hope the book does well for you." I said.

"I feel the same way." she said.

"Vicky, it's our turn to order." Tootie said.

"Oh alright." Vicky said, as she turned around to face the counter.

"Wow, she seems unusually friendly." AJ said.

"I know, it's weird. Not bad weird, just weird." I said.

"I know what you mean man." Poof said.

"Peter, not to be rude, but I feel that you have no idea what Timmy and I are talking about." AJ said.

"AJ, I've told Peter about Vicky, so he knows what we're talking about." I said.

"Oh okay." he said. Then, Vicky turned around, and approached Poof.

She then said "Peter, what Timmy has told you is true. I did extremely terrible things to him that I regret everyday. I wish I could go back in time, and stop myself from doing that. I left Dimmsdale six years ago in search of a new me, and I found her when I landed in New York." She hugged me, then said "Timmy, I'm truly sorry for everything I have ever did to you."

"It's okay Vicky." I said.

"Well, at least you grew up into a good person." she said.

"I did?" I said.

"Yep, Tootie's told me about the things you did for her after I left." she said.

"What has she said?" I said.

"She told about the time you stopped Francis from harassing her outside of school by punching him in the jaw." she said.

"Oh yeah, that." I said.

"Timmy, I think it's a good you did that, since it says you wouldn't let anyone hurt her, even me." she said.

"Thank you Vicky, that really means a lot to me." I said, as Tootie walked away with what I assumed was lunch for her and Vicky.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you again before I leave." she said, before she left to follow Tootie.

"Well, that was interesting." Poof said.

"You've got that right." AJ said, as we finally approached the counter, to find our server was Elmer. About a year ago, he had his boil surgically removed, which made him happier. As soon as he saw me, he said "Hey Timmy, good to see you again."

"Same to you Elmer, how have you been since graduation?" I said.

"Great, I got a job here, got a car, moved to an apartment nearby, and had sex." he said.

"Wait, you had sex?" I said.

"Yeah, I did." he said.

"No way man! Holy crap, when did this happen?" I said.

"Last week, when I went to my cousin's wedding." he said.

"Okay, who did you do it with?" I said.

"One of my cousin's friends." he said.

"So, how did you guys get together?" I said.

"Well, it was evening time at the reception for the wedding, and everyone was dancing to some uptempo pop song, when I bumped into her. At first, she was a little mad, since I caused her to spill her drink. Not long after that, we started talking, and she seemed really interested in me." he said.

"Alright, what happened after that?" I said.

"Well at some point in our conversation, she asked me if she could go to my room, so we went back into my room. As soon as I shut the door, we started making out. About three hours later, we were both sleeping nude on the bed next to an empty box of condoms." he said.

"Oh wow, you lucky son of a bitch." I said.

"I know, best wedding ever. By the way, are you guys going to Trixie's halloween party?" he said.

"We are going, and I'm going to assume you're going as well." I said.

"Yes I am, so I'll see you guys there. Anyway, what would you like to eat?" he said.

"A cheeseburger meal with water, and a chicken nugget kids meal with a cola, and what do you want AJ." I said.

"A full size Cesar salad with water." AJ said.

"Alright, $17.38 is your total." Elmer said. I then gave him a $20, then he gave me my change. He then gave me the food, and AJ, Poof, and I found a table. We then ate our food, and once we were done, we threw away our garbage.

Once we left the mall, AJ said "Well, see you guys later." as a cab pulled up for him.

"Yeah, see you later." I said. The cab then drove off, as Poof and I walked home.

"So Timmy, what were you and Elmer talking about." Poof said.

"Just stuff Poof." I said.

"Okay, I only asked because I was listening to music after Vicky and Tootie left." he said.

"Oh okay." I said. After a lot of walking, we finally returned home. I was extremely tired when I entered the house, so I took a nap on the couch. When I fell asleep, I saw visions of Missy and I having sex, Tootie hitting me in the head with a vase, and the police shooting me. I then woke up and saw that it was 7pm. As soon as I stood up, I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw Trixie Tang at my door.

She said "Hello Tommy, why don't you come over here, and give me a kiss." I ran up to her, and just as I kissed her, she screamed. When I stepped back, I saw that she was stabbed in the stomach, and that she was bleeding. She then collapsed to her knees and said "Why Tommy? Why would you do this to me?" She then died as I looked at my hands, and saw huge hairy hands with black claws covered in blood. I then woke up, and realized it was a dream. I was extremely sweaty, so I went upstairs, and took a shower. Once I was done, I noticed that Poof was asleep, so I decided to just put on a pair of underwear, and get into bed. I then finally went back to sleep.


	3. There's Alway's a First Time

It was 9am, which is still pretty early for me, but it isn't as early as yesterday, when I finally woke up. Thankfully, the dream I had that night was actually really pleasant. It was a dream of Tootie, Missy, and I running in a field together. Anyway, as soon as I sat up, Poof came into the room in his fairy form, and said "Timmy, why are you in your underwear?"

"Because when I woke up from my nap, I was extremely sweaty. So I took a shower, and after I finished, I decided to sleep in my underwear." I said.

"Well, at least you slept in your underwear, since it's better than you sleeping naked." he said.

"I guess I can see your point there." I said, as I got up from my bed. I left my room, and as I went downstairs, I heard someone knocking on the door. When I opened the door, I saw that it was Tootie.

She said "Hey Tim... wow, you're more muscular than I ever imagined. Plus, you're certainly a lot, um... bigger, than I imagined."

I immediately blushed, as I said "Um... thanks."

"Um... Timmy, why are you only wearing briefs?" she said.

"I thought I'd be more comfortable when I slept." I said.

"Anyway, I was wondering how you were doing?" she said.

"I'm doing good." I said.

"Alright. By the way, I need to tell you something as well." she said.

"Okay, why don't you come in and tell me? I'll make you breakfast." I said.

"Sounds nice." she said, before she walked into the house. She then sat on couch, and as I was walking into the kitchen, she said "Timmy, the reason I'm here is because your nephew told me you were dreaming about Missy and you doing... things, me hitting you in the head with a vase, and the police shooting you."

"Peter told you that." I said, as I entered the kitchen. I then thought about the fact that not only did I talk in my sleep, but that Poof heard me.

"Yes, he told me that this morning, about an hour ago." she said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, since I slept better afterwards. So Tootie, what do you want for breakfast?" I said.

"I'll have whatever you're having." she said.

"Okay, no problem." I said, as I opened the freezer. I then searched the freezer for something to eat, and I found a package of frozen waffles, some garlic bread, and a couple of frozen sausage patties. I decided to make the waffles, since they were easy to make. I then put a couple of waffles in the toaster, and said "What do you like on your waffles."

"I don't care, I'll have what ever you're having." she said.

"So it wouldn't be a problem if I put cinnamon on your waffle?" I said, as I grabbed the cinnamon.

"No, it wouldn't." she said, as the waffles popped from the toaster. I grabbed a couple of paper plates, and put them down near the toaster, then took the waffles out of the toaster, and put one of them on each plate. I then picked up the plates, walked to the kitchen table, and put the plates down again. Tootie then walked in and said "Oh, looks nice."

"Thanks, why don't you sit down." I said.

She sat down, as she said "Anyway, what do you think these dreams mean?"

"I don't have any idea. For all I know, they could mean nothing." I said.

"Timmy, when you dream of violence, it probably means something." she said, before we started eating our waffles.

"Look, Chester had a dream about killer clowns chasing him, and it meant nothing. So, I believe my dream meant nothing." I said.

"But dreams normally have a meaning." she said.

"Normally, they do. But in this case, they don't." I said.

"Alright. By the way, do you need any help cleaning up?" she said.

"Why would I need to clean up?" I said.

"Isn't Missy coming over today?" she said.

"How do you... let me guess, Peter told you." I said.

"Yes he did, and I honestly think it's nice that you're trying to actually get together with a girl." she said.

"Really, I thought you would be bothered by that?" I said.

"Timmy, the fact that your my friend is great, and besides, Missy is a much better girl for you than Trixie, since she actually seems to care about you." she said.

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"That, and she's actually a really nice girl." she said.

"Okay, how do you know that?" I said.

"Simple, I'm a cashier at the Cake & Bacon, so I work with her. Funny thing is, we became friends after we started talking about you." she said, as we finished our waffles.

"Oh yeah, and what do you guys say about me?" I said, as I stood up and picked up the paper plates.

"Well, we say your handsome, and how nice you are." she said, as I threw away the plates.

"Anything else?" I said, as I sat back down.

"Unsurprisingly, she actually finds you extremely cute, and that she love your buck teeth." she said.

"She loves my buck teeth?" I said.

"Yes, she said they make you charming and unique, and I agree." she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes." she said.

"Well Tootie, I'm going to take a shower, then I'm getting dressed. You can stay if want." I said, as I stood up and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks Timmy." she said.

"You're welcome Tootie." I said, as I left the kitchen. Once I took my shower and put on my usual outfit, I went back downstairs, and noticed that Tootie was gone. I then realized that I never gave Missy a time to come over. So, I find my cell phone, and called her cell phone number. As soon as she answered, I said "Hey Missy."

"Hey Timmy, when should I come over to your house?" she said.

"How about 5:30?" I said.

"Sounds good." she said. She then hung up her phone. I then put my cellphone in my pocket, and noticed that the house looked clean.

"I wonder why Tootie thought it was dirty?" I said to myself as I sat on the couch. It then hit me that she probably cleaned up the house while I took my shower. I decided to call her, and as I was about to pull my cellphone out of my pocket, she walked in through the front door. She was holding a copy of Vicky's book, and a copy of it's sequel called What The Fool Still Believes.

She said "Hey Timmy, I see you're done with your shower, and that your wearing the same old outfit you always wear."

"What's wrong with that?" I said.

"Well, I was thinking you should probably wear something a little different to impress her." she said, as she shut the door.

"Define different?" I said.

"Something besides a t-shirt and jeans." she said.

"In that case, all I have is my tux from prom." I said.

"Do you mean the pink tux you wore when you and I went together?" she said.

"Yep." I said.

"In that case, wear this outfit then." she said.

"I figured you'd agree with me at some point." I said, as she walked in and sat on the couch. I then said "Tootie, did you clean the house, or was it already like this?"

"It was already like this, so no, I didn't clean the house." she said.

"Well, that's nice." I said.

"Also, here you go." she said, as she handed me the books.

"Thanks Tootie, now I can read the adventures of Michael Turner and his girlfriends." I said sarcastically.

"Well, Vicky wanted me to give them to you." she said.

"Really, she wanted you to give me a copy of both her books?" I said.

"Yes, she did. Go ahead and look at them." she said.

"Okay." I said. I then looked at the books, and saw that they were both autographed by Vicky. I then looked at her, and said "Tell her I said thank you."

"No problem, I'll tell her. By the way, what are you doing when Missy comes over?" she said.

"I don't know, maybe have dinner, maybe watch a movie." I said.

"What would the food and movie be?" she said.

"The food is take out, and the movie is Who's That Girl." I said.

"The old Madonna movie?" she said.

"Yes, the old Madonna movie. It's a good stupid movie." I said.

"Yes, but it isn't a very romantic movie?" she said.

"Alright, then the movie will be Coming To America." I said.

"Okay, that's better." she said.

"I'd have to agree." I said.

"Well, I need to get back home, see you later." she said, before she left my house. A few hours later, Missy finally showed up.

As soon as she entered the house, I shut the door and said "So Missy, it's good to finally have you over."

"Well, it's nice to be over." she said, as she sat on the couch.

"Alright, I figured that we would order some take out and watch a movie." I said, as I sat on the couch.

"What's the movie?" she said.

"Coming To America. As for the food, what do you want?" I said.

"I don't care." she said.

"Great, I get pizza then. Do you a preference for a certain topping?"

"Not at all." she said.

I said, as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I then called the local pizzeria, Shirley's Pizza.

After a moment, I heard Shirley say "Shirley's Pizza, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I would like a large pepperoni pizza and a 2 litter bottle of orange soda." I said.

"Alright, that will be $15.15, will this be a pick up or delivery?" he said.

"Delivery." I said.

"Okay, where is this delivery going?" he said.

"15 Hartman Street." I said.

"Okay, you're delivery will be there in about forty minutes." he said, before he hung up. About forty minutes later, the doorbell rang. When I answered the door, I saw Shirley with the pizza and soda.

He said "Good eve... Timmy, I can't believe it's you."

"Hey Shirley, good to see you again." I said.

"Anyway, here's the pizza and soda." he said, before handing me the food and drink.

I then handed him a $20 and said "Keep the change dude, gotta go." before shutting the door. I put the pizza and soda down on the coffee table, and we started eating and drinking.

As we were eating and drinking, I said "So, what's it like working at the Cake & Bacon?"

"Surprisingly, it's really nice, especially since I'm working with Tootie." she said.

"Hey guys, can I have a slice?" Poof said, as he walked into the room.

"Sure, go ahead." I said. He then grabbed a slice, and went back upstairs.

"Who was that?" she said.

"That was my nephew Peter. Don't worry, he won't bother us." I said.

"Alright, anyway, Tootie and I can agree on a lot of things." she said.

"Like what?" I said.

"Like the fact we both like you." she said.

"Okay." I said.

"Timmy, I know this might sound odd, but I really do like you. I've liked you since grade school." she said.

"Wow, I know this might sound odd, but I feel the same way about you." I said. Then out of nowhere, she somehow dropped a slice of pizza on her shirt.

As I helped her clean up, she said "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No problem, I'll show you to my bathroom." I said, as we finished cleaning up. Once we went upstairs, I gave her a towel, and showed her to my bathroom. Once she was there, I said "If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"Okay, I'll do that." she said, before she walked into the bathroom. She then shut the door, and I sat on my bed. A little bit later, the water started running, and I naturally started having thoughts of her in the shower.

A few more minutes later, I walked into the bathroom and said "Do you mind if I join you?"

She turned around to face, and said "I don't mind." I immediately shut the door and got undressed. I then hopped right in the shower, and she began making out with me. As we were making out, I gently placed my hands on her butt. It was at this point when I was morally split. On the one hand, I wanted to take this as far as possible. But on the other hand, I didn't want to go too fast. When we stopped making out, she said "Timmy, I don't wanna have sex, but do you want a blowjob?"

"Hell yeah." I said. She then got on her knees, and began, well, blowing me. All I have to say is that it was the best time I had ever had. Anyway, after we finished that, she got out of the shower. I then said "I'm gonna take a shower, you should get on the bed."

"Alright, I'll do that." she said, as she left the bathroom and closed the door. As I was taking my shower, I suddenly felt like I was on fire. So I turned the temperature down, and even though I should have felt as cold as ice, I still felt like I was on fire. The pain that I felt all over was so bad, that I collapsed on to my knees. I then looked at my hands, and they were stretching for an unusual reason. I could also feel my feet doing the same thing. I then felt like there was tons of hair growing all over my body and that my teeth were hurting, before I blacked out.

* * *

I felt great, I felt like I could conquer the world. I had no idea why I was standing in a shower. So I got out of it, and left the bathroom. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw an extremely beautiful nude girl on the bed. My god, everything about her was perfect from head to toe. As soon as I saw her, I just wanted to eat her up. I'm not using a metaphor by the way, I really mean it when I said I wanted to eat her. As soon as she saw me, she screamed extremely loud with fear. That just made me want to eat her more. But, as I attempted to start eating her, I somehow stopped myself. I then jumped through the window, and ran through the streets. During that night, I ran into what I assumed was the shopping district, and noticed that it was barren. I then looked at myself in the nearby window, and saw a wolf like creature staring back at me. It was terrifying, and yet so beautiful at the same time. I also noticed that I was standing up, and that I looked like a hairy doll. I immediately felt my crotch, and felt a dick and balls, so I knew I was a dude. Anyway, after I had touched myself for a little bit, I decided to keep running, where I first ended up in an alley way. That's when I saw a strange grey kid walking down that alley. I decided that if I am going to be a hunter, I should start with him. So I ran up to him, and viciously attacked him. It was so beautiful hearing him scream as I shredded his internal organs. Once I was done mauling him, I decided to leave the alley, and go to the nearby train station. When I burst through the front door, I acquired my next target, an man with glasses.

As soon as he saw me, he said "What the hell are you?" As I began running towards him, he hit me in the head with his briefcase, then ran away. As he ran away, I noticed his suitcase had the initials D.C. On them, so I knew what to look for when I saw him later. So, after I failed to attack and kill him, I decided to leave the train station, and pick somewhere random. As I was running around, I stumbled across a mansion with a front gate with the letters R and B on them. So I jumped clear over the gate, then jumped in through the open window. As soon as I jumped through the window, I saw a guy with blonde hair laying on his bed in a white suit. I knew it wasn't fair, but I decided to attack him anyway. As I was attacking him, he woke up and started screaming. So I did what I had to do, and I ripped his throat out. Once I finished, I threw his carcass across the room, and leaped out of the window. As soon as I was outside, I left the mansion grounds, and went to the next random place I felt like going. I decided that I would go to the house next to the house I originally escaped from.

When I entered the house, I saw a married couple sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. That's when I figured that the husband would be the perfect targets to end the night. I immediately attacked him, which was surprisingly easy to me. Once I was finished, I left their house, and decided to go to the best place I could, so I went to the zoo. When I got there, I noticed that the zoo was empty. So, I decided that I would go to sleep in the best environment possible, the wolf enclosure. However, the wolves were not exactly happy with sharing the enclosure with me, so I snapped their necks. Once all five wolves were dead, I could finally go to sleep.


	4. What Happened Last Night

It was morning, but I wasn't sure what time exactly, when I woke up. For some strange reason, I was naked in the wolf enclosure, surrounded by dead wolves. I immediately asked myself how I ended up in the wolf enclosure, in the zoo, naked, and surrounded by dead wolves. Once I was done asking myself that question, I got out of the enclosure, and noticed that no one was in the zoo. This is a good thing, since I don't have to steal a kid's balloons, or an old lady's coat. Anyway, I then ran to the nearby wall, and climbed over it. Once I was out, I decided it was best to run home, since I had no money. As I was running, I used my hands to cover myself. Once I arrived home, I saw a shocking site. There were police officers surrounding the Dinkleberg's house. Vicky then ran up to me, and said "Timmy, why are you naked? Remember the last time you did something like this, it was fun for no one but Tootie."

"I don't know, I just woke up like this." I said.

"Okay. By the way, where were you?" she said.

"I was somehow at the zoo." I said.

"How the hell did you get to the zoo?" she said.

"I don't know that either." I said.

"Look, let's just get you in the house, okay." she said. We then both went into my house. I then went into my room, and got dressed. I then went downstairs, and noticed that Missy was being interviewed by the police, and that Vicky was leaning on the wall nearby, drinking a beer from the fridge.

As soon as she saw me, she ran up to me, and said "Timmy, what happened to you last night?"

"You're not going to believe me, but I somehow wound up in the wolf enclosure of the zoo." I said.

"How the hell did you do that?" she said.

"What makes you think I know?" I said.

"Wait, you don't remember how you got there?" she said.

"Nope, I don't remember that." I said.

"Alright, what do you remember?" she asked, as we sat on the couch.

"I can remember everything up until right after you left the bathroom." I said.

"So, you don't remember a giant wolf/man hybrid creature walking out of the bathroom after I left?" she said.

"No, I don't." I said. I then stood up, and said "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." I went back upstairs, and went into my bathroom.

I then went towards the sink and heard a voice say "Hello Turner." When I turned around, I saw that it was Remy, and he looked terrible. He looked like he was torn apart by a giant dog.

As I looked at him in shock, I said "Remy, how are you..."

"Alive, I'm not." he said.

"But how can I..." I said.

"Because I'm haunting you." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"That's simple dear boy, you killed me last night." he said.

* * *

I woke up that morning to find the strangest sight ever, the police were surrounding the Dinkleberg's house. This got me concerned, since it could have something to do with Timmy. If this had happened eight years ago, I'd be concerned for a different reason, I could have lost a client. Eight years ago, I ran a local babysitting service, and he was one of the kids I babysat for. I started babysitting for the Turner's when Timmy was eight, and I stopped when he was twelve. I won't lie, it was a good thing I stopped babysitting, since I was unnecessarily cruel to not just Timmy, but everyone, especially my sister. Honestly, I'm surprised Timmy turned out the way he did. He's been the best support for her since mom left. Tootie doesn't like bringing it up, and who can blame her. The reason my mother left isn't clear, but I feel that it's something I'll never know. I remember the fact that the last day I babysat Timmy was the day my mom disappeared. Before I left, he said "Vicky, sorry about your mom."

"How do you know about my mother?" I said, since I hadn't told anyone at that point.

"Tootie told me at school." he said.

"Oh okay, thank you. Goodbye twerp." I said, before I walked out the door. Once I left his house, I moved to New York with my boyfriend, and I realized that I needed to change the way I treated people. In the end, this helped me move forward with my life.

Anyway, I immediately got dressed, then went downstairs. I left the house, and crossed the street. As I tried to enter the Turner house, a police officer stopped me, and just as I going to say something to him, I looked to my left to see the strangest sight I had ever seen in eight years. I saw Timmy Turner running down the street, and he was naked. When I saw him, I ran up to him, then said "Timmy, why are you naked? Remember the last time you did something like this, it was fun for no one but Tootie."

"I don't know, I just woke up like this." he said.

"Okay. By the way, where were you?" I said.

"I was somehow at the zoo." he said.

"How the hell did you get to the zoo?" I said.

"I don't know that either." he said.

"Look, let's just get you in the house, okay." I said. Strangely enough, the officer let us go into the house, I guess he wanted Timmy to get dressed as much as I did. If Tootie were here right now, she'd probably pass out after screaming like a fangirl for a minute. Anyway, once we were inside, he went upstairs to get dressed. As soon as he was upstairs, I noticed one of my sister's coworkers named Missy was being interviewed by the cops. I then went into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer. I then heard Timmy come downstairs as I drank my beer and walked into the living room. Once he was down, Missy ran up to him, and said "Timmy, what happened to you last night?" I decided to listen to their conversation.

"You're not going to believe me, but I somehow wound up in the wolf enclosure of the zoo." he said.

"How the hell did you do that?" she said.

"What makes you think I know?" he said.

"Wait, you don't remember how you got there?" she said.

"Nope, I don't remember that." he said.

"Alright, what do you remember?" she asked, as they sat on the couch.

"I can remember everything up until right after you left the bathroom." he said.

"So, you don't remember a giant wolf/man hybrid creature walking out of the bathroom after I left?" she said.

"No, I don't." he said. He then stood up, and said "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." He then went back upstairs, and went into the bathroom. Once he was upstairs, I said "Hey Missy."

She jumped in shock, then turned around as she said "Jesus Vicky, you scared me."

"Sorry about that. By the way, what happened between you and Timmy last night?" I said, as I sat on the couch.

Just as she was about to answer, I faintly heard Timmy say "Re... how are..." That's when I decided to go upstairs, and check on him. When I got to his room, I heard him say "Why are you doing this?" I had no idea who he was talking to, but this caused me to become more worried. When I approached his bathroom, I saw that he was the only one in there. This got me thinking that he could be either going crazy, or that he was taking drugs. As I was looking at him, he said "Look, I may have hated you at times, but I would never kill you." I said.

So I said "Hey Timmy, who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Remy." he said, as he looked at wall. He then looked back at me, and said "I just realized that you can't see him."

"You're right, I can't see him, because he's not there." I said.

"Yeah." he said, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Once he walked into the room, I turned around, then said "Look, I'm going downstairs, so don't do anything stupid."

"I don't plan on it." he said, as I left the room and went downstairs, I then sat back on the couch, then said "Anyway, what happened last night?"

"Well, I came over here last night at around 5pm." she said.

"Why did you come over?" I said.

"Because Timmy wanted me to come over, that's all." she said.

"Alright, what did you guys do?" I said.

"Well, he ordered a pizza, and we watched a movie." she said.

"What was the movie?" I said.

"The movie was Coming To America, which is a funny movie by the way." she said.

"Did you guys do anything else?" I said.

"Well at some point, I somehow dropped the slice I was eating on my shirt, so I decided to take a shower." she said.

"Okay, what happened then?" I said.

"Well, as I was taking my shower, Timmy asked me if he could join me. I said yes, and he got in and joined me." she said.

"Oh wow, what did you guys do?" I said.

"Well, we made out a little, then I gave him a blowjob." she said.

"You did what?" I said.

"Yeah, I gave him a blowjob. Anyway, once he came, I got out, and he said he was going to take a shower. He told me to go into the bedroom, and I assumed he wanted to have sex with me." she said.

"Alright, what happened after that?" I said.

"Well, that's when the wolf/man... werewolf, came out of the bathroom." she said.

"Alright, what happened then?" I said.

"Well, the werewolf was about to attack me, but it stopped before it could do anything." she said.

"What did it do then?" I said.

"It jumped out of the window, and ran into the city." she said.

"Where did Timmy go?" I said.

"I ran out of the room so fast, I didn't even see if he was in there." she said.

"What happened after you left the room?" I said.

"I grabbed my clothes, got dressed, and ran back to my house as fast as I could." she said.

"What happened then?" I said.

"I decided that it would best if I slept, then come back the next day. When I came back the next day, I saw that the police were here. I then walked into the house, and the police decided to interview me." she said.

"Okay then, what did they ask you for?" I said.

"Not much, just my basic information, and my relationships to the Buxaplenty's, the Dinkleberg's, and the Smith's." she said.

"Wow, that's interesting." I said.

* * *

"Look, I may have hated you at times, but I would never kill you." I said to Remy.

I then heard someone say "Hey Timmy, who are you talking to?" I then turned to my left, and saw Vicky standing there. This got me thinking that she thinks I'm either going crazy, or taking drugs.

"I'm talking to Remy." I said, as he looked at me. I then remembered that Remy was a ghost, and that Vicky couldn't see him. So, I looked back at her, and said "I just realized that you can't see him."

"You're right, I can't see him, because he's not there." she said.

"Yeah." I said, as I walked out of the bathroom.

She then turned around, then said "Look, I'm going downstairs, so don't do anything stupid."

"I don't plan on it." I said, as she left my room and went downstairs.

"Wow, Vicky's looking good. Is she single?" Remy said.

"She's married." I said, as I looked back at him.

"In that case, her husband is one lucky guy." he said.

"Remy, get we please get back to what we were discussing?" I said.

"Fine, we'll do that. Though you don't believe me, you did kill me." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about? How could I have killed you?" I said.

"Because Turner my dear boy, you're a werewolf." he said.

"Okay, now I know I'm going crazy." I said, as I walked into my room.

"Turner, you aren't going crazy, you really are a werewolf." he said, as he walked into my room.

"Remy, how am I a werewolf if werewolves don't exist?" I said.

"How could you rip my throat out if you aren't a werewolf then?" he said.

"Remy, a dog probably killed you." I said.

"Dogs can't throw a human body across the room like a frisbee, dead or alive." he said.

"Maybe the dog moved you, did you ever think about that, huh?" I said.

"Let me ask you then Turner, do you see any teeth marks on me, huh?" he said.

Just as I was about to respond to Remy, two police officers came in, and said "Put your hands up right now!" I then did as they said as they approached me. I then noticed that Remy was gone. The police officers then said "Timmy Turner, you are under arrest for the murders of Francis Smith, Remy Buxaplenty, and Sheldon Dinkleberg."

* * *

As I was sitting on the couch and talking to Missy, I saw that Timmy was being escorted out of the house. When I walked up to the officers, I said "What the hell is going on?"

"We're taking this guy to the station." one of the officers said.

"Why are you doing that?" I said.

"He's the murderer of Francis Smith, Remy Buxaplenty, and Sheldon Dinkleberg." the other officer said, before they both left the house with Timmy.

"Hey Vicky, can I ask you a question?" Missy said, as she walked up to me.

"Sure, go ahead." I said, as she approached me.

"Have you ever seen the movie An American Werewolf In London?" she said.

"No, I haven't, and why does that even matter?" I said.

"Because in the film, the main character is haunted by his dead friend, then he's later haunted by not just his friend, but the people he killed the night before." she said.

"So, what does it have to do with Timmy?" I said.

"You told me that Timmy was talking to Remy, maybe Remy's haunting him." she said.

"Missy, I have more important things to think about, like how do I get Timmy out of jail." I said.

Then out of nowhere, Timmy walked in, and said "Hey guys, for whatever reason, they decided to let me go."

"Did they give you a reason?" I said.

"Yes, they said they somehow proved that I wasn't the killer." he said.

"Okay, if you aren't the killer, then who is it?" I said.

"They said that it was a werewolf." he said, before he sat on the couch.

"Do you believe them?" I said, as I sat on the couch.

"No, because werewolves aren't real." he said.

"You know it's funny, Tootie told me you said that to her yesterday." I said.

"Yes I did, why does it matter?" he said.

"No reason really, I'm just fascinated with your views on werewolves, especially because of the people of Dimmsdale's view on werewolves." I said.

"I know this might not shock you, but I honestly think that it's extremely stupid that this town is so obsessed with werewolves, that they think that werewolves are real. It's actually kind of sad when you think about it." he said.

"Yeah, that's a good point, this town is obsessed with werewolves." I said.

"I'm not going to lie, I am interested in werewolves though. I think they're the coolest monsters ever." I said.

"I happen to agree with you there." I said.

"Besides, why do people think werewolves are real anyway?" he said.

"Who knows Timmy?" I said.

"I can bet you that the next mythological this town believes is real is fairies." he said.

Then out of nowhere, Peter came in and said "Timmy, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Sure, no problem." he said, as he stood up from the couch, then went upstairs with Peter. I decided that I should follow him up.

* * *

For whatever reason, Poof wanted to talk to me upstairs. So, we went upstairs to talk. As soon as we went into my room, I said "Poof, what do you want?"

"Timmy, I need to tell you something. I think you're a werewolf." he said.

"Poof, what makes you say that?" I said.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling you are one." he said.

"Poof, I can promise you that werewolves aren't real. They're just made up." I said.

"But Timmy, if fairies are real, how are werewolves fake?" he said.

"You... actually have a really good point there Poof. Good job buddy." I said.

Then, Vicky came in, and said "Hey guys, what are you talking about."

"Nothing special really, just... stuff." I said.

"Okay. By the way, I was thinking maybe you, Peter, and I could go visit AJ at his apartment. How does that sound to you?" she said, as she walked up to me.

"Sounds good, let's go." I said. We then all went downstairs, then left my house.

Before I started walking, Vicky said "How about we go in my car?"

"Sounds good to me." he said, as he ran to her car.

"Alright, I guess." I said, as Vicky and I walked over to her car. We then all got into her car, and drove to AJ's house. As we were driving over there, I said "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You were nice to me the day my mother left, I figured I'd do the same to you." she said, as we drove off to AJ's apartment.


	5. A Strange Visit To A Friend

After driving for a while, we finally arrived where AJ lived. Once we were parked, we got out of the car, and went to his apartment. When Vicky rang his doorbell, he opened the door, and said "Hey guys, what's up?" He was wearing a blue bathrobe.

"Not much, we just need a favor from you." Vicky said, as we walked into his apartment.

As we walked into AJ's apartment, I said "Wow, you have a nice apartment AJ."

"Thanks, my parents got it for me so I can live close to my college." he said, as he sat on his couch.

"Neat." I said, as I sat on the armchair nearby.

"Anyway, what's your favor guys?" he said.

"I'd appreciate it if you would check Timmy's blood for me." she said.

"Why do you need me to do that?" he said.

"Yeah Vicky, why do you need AJ to do that?" I said.

"AJ, can I talk to you in private?" she said.

"Sure, no problem." he said, as he stood up from his couch. They then walked into his bedroom, and I stood up, then went into his kitchen. I decided to check the fridge, and I found a sliced meatloaf, some mac and cheese, and a jug of iced tea. I decided to grab a slice of meatloaf, since I didn't have breakfast at that point.

* * *

There's a reason I wanted to go to AJ's apartment, I wanted AJ to check Timmy's blood. Why did I want that, I wanted to know if there was anything wrong with Timmy. As I was standing around, I said "AJ, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, no problem." he said, as he stood up from his couch. We then walked into his bedroom, and he said "Okay Vicky, why do you want me to examine Timmy's blood?"

"Because, I'm worried that there could be something wrong with Timmy." I said.

"What makes you think that?" he said.

"I don't know, I just get that off feeling from him." I said.

"Alright. By the way, whatever happened to the bug up your ass?" he said.

"It died a few years ago." I said.

"Anyway, I'll get a sample of his blood." he said, as he went to his desk. He then pulled out a needle, then left his bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, I'll get a sample of his blood." I said, as I went to my desk to grab a needle. Once I had a needle, I left my bedroom to get the sample of Timmy's blood. When I walked into the living room, I noticed that he was sitting in my dining room, eating a slice of my meatloaf my mother had made me a couple of days ago. That's when I knew there was something off with Timmy, since he would normally ask me if he could have some if my food. I decided to go into the dining room, and sit next to him. I then said "Hey Timmy."

"Hey AJ, what's up?" he said.

"Not much, I'm just wondering why you're eating my meatloaf." I said.

"Because I haven't eaten anything since last night, and I didn't have the time to ask you. So, I decided to grab a slice of meatloaf" he said.

"Alright, I'll buy that excuse." I said.

"Good." he said. He then extended his arm to me, then said "Alright, do it AJ."

"Do what, exactly?" I said.

"You know, get a sample of my blood. The reason Vicky, Poo... Peter, and I are here." he said, as he rolled up his sleeve for some reason.

"Why would you think I need to do that?" I said.

"Why else would you have a needle?" he said.

"Good point, I guess." I said. I then stuck the needle in his arm, and drew some blood. As soon as I had a good sample, I took the needle out of his arm, and went back to my room.

"So, did you get the blood?" Vicky said, as I entered the room.

"Does this look like fruit punch to you?" I said sarcastically, as I approached my closet door.

"So, where are you going to research Timmy's blood?" she said.

"In here." I said, as I opened my closet door.

"Wait a minute AJ, you're going into a closet to research the blood sample?" she said, as she approached the closet.

"Don't be ridiculous, this isn't just my closet." I said, before I flipped a switch in my closet to reveal my lab. I then said "It's also my lab." before I finally entered my lab.

* * *

It was weird that we had to go to AJ's apartment to have Timmy's blood examined. We could have gone to a real doctor who knows what to do, instead of a high school graduate who probably doesn't know much about blood. To be fair though, AJ is pretty smart, but I don't trust him with Timmy's blood. Anyway, as Timmy and I were waiting for AJ and Vicky to return, I decided to turn on the TV. When I turned on the TV, it was on the sports channel of all things. I never thought AJ was a sports kind of a guy, so who knows why he would watch the sports channel. Anyway, I decided to change the channel to The Toon Channel, the best cartoon channel in Dimmsdale. It has such classics as The Adventures of Chompy the Goat and The Crimson Chin. The show that was on was Fart Buddies, which was weird because The Crimson Chin is usually on at this time. So I decided to change the channel to The Movie Channel. The movie that was playing was oddly enough The Wolfman, and since I didn't really get to see it a few days ago, I decided to watch it. As I was watching the movie, Timmy said "What are you watching Poof?"

"I'm watching The Wolfman, wanna join?" I said.

"Sure, I'd love to join." he said, before he walked into the living room. He then sat on the couch, and said "So buddy, have you finally thought of a reason for why you think I'm a werewolf?" Before I could respond, AJ and Vicky came into the room.

"Timmy, I need to tell you something." AJ said.

"What do you need to tell me?" Timmy said, as he stood up from the couch.

"I think you have some kind of new disease." AJ said.

"What makes you say that?" Timmy said.

"As I was putting a drop of your blood on a slide, I accidentally squirted some blood on my table." AJ said.

"Okay, what happened?" Timmy said.

"It burst into flames." AJ said.

"But how is that possible?" Timmy said.

"I don't know Timmy. But oddly enough, my table is made from pure silver." AJ said. Timmy then looked shocked, as he walked to the front door. AJ then said "Where do you think you're going?"

"Look, I just need to go." Timmy said, before he left the apartment.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I might actually be a werewolf. As I stood outside of AJ's apartment, I began thinking of a way to keep my loved ones safe from danger. I decided it was best to start by going into town, where I wound up near city hall. As I was walking around, I saw a police officer. I immediately thought up a plan to help keep everyone safe. I ran up to the cop, and punched him in the face. As soon as I punched him in the face, he looked like he was ready to kick my ass. To be fair, if some snot nosed shithead teenager ran up to me and punched me in the face, I would have the same reaction. However, he instead handcuffed me, read me my miranda rights, then took me to the police station. When we got there, he took my cell phone and wallet, then said "You have one phone call." I immediately grabbed the phone, and called the only number I could think to call.

* * *

I was just watching TV in the living room, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it, even though it was an unknown number. Good thing I did though, since the person on the other end was Timmy. He said "Hello, Tootie. Are you there?"

"Hey Timmy, what's up?" I said, as I muted the TV.

"I'm at the police station." he said.

"Why the hell are you there?" I said

"I punched a cop in the face." he said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I said.

"Let's just say it's complicated. Look, I need you to do me a favor, don't tell anyone I'm here, and don't bail me out. Got it?" he said.

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go Timmy. Bye." I said, before I hung up. I then called Vicky on her cell phone.

* * *

So Peter, AJ, and I were just sitting in my living room, when I got a call from someone. When I answered, I said "Hello."

"Hi Vicky." Tootie said.

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" I said.

"Timmy's at the police station." she said.

"What! How the hell did he get there?" I said.

"He punched a police officer in the face." she said.

"Why the hell would he do that?" I said.

"I don't know, but he told me not to tell anyone or bail him out. But I'm so worried about him, I needed to tell you." she said.

"Alright, I need to go. Bye." I said.

"Bye." she said, before she hung up.

I then stood up and said "Alright gentlemen, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Peter said.

"We need to get Timmy out of jail." I said.

"How did he get in jail?" AJ said.

"I'll explain in the car." I said. We all then left AJ's apartment, and got in my car.

* * *

As I sat in my jail cell, knowing everyone I loved was safe, an officer approached my cell. He then opened the door and said "Okay Turner, you're free to go."

"Why?" I said, as I stood up from the bed.

"Someone bailed you out." he said.

"Who bailed me out?" I said, as I walked out of my cell.

"Some woman claiming she's your sister." he said, as he escorted me to the front step. As soon as we were outside, he handed me my cell phone and wallet. That's when I saw the woman who claimed to be my sister, Vicky.

As soon as the officer walked into the police station, I walked down the steps while saying "Vicky, how did you know I was here?"

"That's not important Timmy. Why did you punch a police officer in the face?" she said.

"Yeah Timmy, why did you do it?" Remy said, as he walked towards Vicky. He looked worse then when I saw him earlier. He actually looked like he was slowly rotting and thinner.

"I'm a werewolf, okay. I only did it to keep you guys safe." I said.

"Wait a minute, did you just say you're a werewolf." she said.

"Um... yes I did." I said.

"But I thought you didn't believe in werewolves?" AJ said.

"Yeah, you didn't believe me when I told you that you're a werewolf." Remy said.

"My blood burst into flames Vicky! What else would I be?" I screamed.

"Okay, calm down. Let's get into my car, and I will take you home." she said, as she led me to the car. We then got in the car, and drove off to my house. As we were driving over to my house, Vicky said "By the way, Tootie told me."

"Why would she..." I said.

"Because she loves you." AJ and Poof said.

"I knew you were stupid Turner, but I didn't know you were that stupid." Remy said. Poof then screamed so loud, Vicky had to park the car on the side of the road.

As soon as she parked the car, she looked at Poof and said "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Remy's a zombie!" Poof said.

"I'm not a zombie, I'm a ghost." Remy said.

"Peter, Remy isn't in the car." AJ said.

"Yes he is, he's right next to Timmy." Poof said.

"No he isn't, he's dead." AJ said.

"Look, just take me home, I'm feeling sick." I said.

"Okay, no problem." she said.


	6. More Ghosts From the Past

When we were finally parked in front of my house, I said "Thanks for taking me home Vicky, I appreciate it." as Poof and I got out of the car. Remy floated out of the car, and landed next to us.

"No problem, now I'm going to drop AJ off. Fell better Timmy." Vicky said, before she drove off to AJ's place. Poof and I then walked into the house, and saw that Missy and the police were gone. This was nice, since Poof and I had the house to ourselves. For whatever reason, Remy didn't follow us in.

As we sat on the couch, Poof said "So Timmy, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know man, we could sit here and watch the paint dry." I said. I then heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so I said to Poof "Hide in the castle, I'll see what's in the kitchen." and he poofed away. Once he was gone, I got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to see where that song came from. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Veronica wearing her usual sweater and skirt. She was standing in front of the open fridge, probably looking for something to eat. So I said "Hey there Veronica." and she turned around.

She then said "Oh... hey Timmy. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Why the hell are you in my house?" I said.

"To be honest with you, I wanted to give you a surprise." she said, as she closed the fridge.

"Okay, what exactly do you mean by surprise?" I said, as she walked up to me. Once she approached me, she let her hair down, then took off her sweater. When she took her sweater off, I noticed that wasn't wearing either a shirt or a bra underneath the sweater, which is what started to get me hard. The only problem I had with that was that the only thing she was wearing on the top half of her body was a sweater. It already uncomfortable enough wearing a sweater over a short sleeve shirt, imagine your only wearing the sweater. Trust me when I say that you'd be scratching yourself for hours. Anyway, she then took off her skirt, which revealed that she wasn't wearing panties, which got me even harder. This honestly didn't surprise me, and you know why. Wow, I seem to be getting a little off track.

Once she was naked, she said "I think you now know what I mean by surprise." She then looked at my crotch and said "I can see that you like it."

"So, are you ready for an interesting time?" I said.

"Hell yeah!" she said, as she jumped onto me. I then walked back into the living room, and sat back on the couch. I then opened the side table, and grabbed a condom. Yes, there were condoms in the side table. Anyway, she grabbed my hat and tossed it aside. She then pulled my shirt off and actually kissed me. I then took off my pants, as she took off my socks and shoes. Once that was done, she finally removed my boxers, and when she saw my erect penis, she looked like she saw Jesus. I quickly got the condom on, before she stood up.

I then said "Are you ready Veronica?"

"Oh yes Timmy, I'm ready." she said. She then, for lack of a better saying, placed herself on my dick. We then started fucking, and it felt good. A little while later, we started to get faster, and it was better. Just as I was about to come, she said "God you're so good, you're like a wolf."

"What?!" I said. She then stabbed me in the neck with a needle, and the room suddenly went dark. Moments later, I was chained to a chair in a small dark room. Thankfully I was dressed in the clothes I was wearing earlier, so it wasn't all that bad. The lights were then suddenly turned on, and all I could see was white. A moment later, my eyes grew more adjusted, and I saw that I wasn't in just any small room. I noticed that I was in what looked like a government lab. I then began to think that I was going to experimented on. As I sat in the chair and tried to get out, a guy who looked like an older version of Francis walked into the room and approached me.

He then screamed "This is for killing my son!" as he punched me in the face multiple times. Once he was done, he walked away to reveal Remy's father was standing behind him. He then walked up to me, and hit me in the face with a silver cane. He then walked out of the room, and Mrs. Dinkleberg entered the room.

She then pulled a gun out of her purse, and said "This is for killing my husband." She then pulled the trigger, and I somehow was in my living room at night and naked without the condom. I realized at that moment that Veronica put me in a drug induced dream for some reason. I then noticed there was a pillow covering my crotch, so I was somewhat decent. Anyway, I then noticed that the room was dark, so I turned on a light. When I turned on the lamp that was next to me, I saw that Tootie was sitting on a chair nearby.

She turned to me, then said "Timmy. Thank god you're all right." as she stood up from the chair.

"Where's Veronica?" I said.

"She left a few hours ago. Don't worry, she didn't take anything." she said, as she handed me my clothes.

"Good." I said as I stood up, then walked into the kitchen. I then got dressed, as I said "Where did the pillow come from, and was it there when you got here?"

"I put it there to... you know, cover you up a bit." she said, as I finished getting dressed. I had decided to not wear my socks or shoes to be more comfortable.

"Thanks. By the way, why did you tell Vicky I was in jail?" I said, as I walked back into the living room.

"I was worried about you, okay." she said.

"Okay, but there's a reason I punched the cop." I said, as she walked up to me.

Once she approached me, she said "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because I just wanted to be sure that the people I cared about were safe." I said.

"Safe from what exactly?" she said.

"Safe from myself, okay. Look, I need to confess something to you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm a werewolf Tootie." I said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? One day you say you don't believe in werewolves, the next day you say you are one. What's next Timmy, are you going to tell me you have fairies? Give me a break!" she said.

"Tootie, I've been seeing Remy all day today." I said.

"You're just seeing things." she said.

"AJ told me my blood burst into flames when it hit his silver table! Blood isn't known to do that." I said.

"Wait, are you serious?" she said in shock.

"Yes I'm serious, you can ask AJ if you want a second opinion." I said.

"I'm going to do that." she said, as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Vicky and I were just sitting on couch in my apartment, when I said "Would you like to have a cup of coffee Vicky?" Before she could respond, my cell phone rang. So I picked it up and answered it. As soon as I answered it, I said "Hello."

"Hey AJ, did Timmy's blood actually burst into flames?" Tootie said.

"Yes it did, who told you?" I said.

"Timmy did. Anyway, I just wanted to know, that's all. Bye AJ." she said.

"Bye." I said, before I hung up. I then put my cell phone in my pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Vicky said.

"I was talking to Tootie." I said.

"Oh okay. By the way, I'd love a cup of coffee." she said, as we got up from the couch. We then walked into the kitchen, as Vicky said "So, what's you major?"

"Biology is my major." I said, as I grabbed the mug.

"So, why isn't Timmy in college? He seems smart enough to go." she said, as I filled the cup with water.

"For the same reason he doesn't have a job, he's a lazy guy" I said, as I put the cup in the microwave.

"You think he's lazy." she said, as I turned around to face her.

"With certain things, he is lazy. When it comes to fitness and health, he's constantly keeping himself in shape." I said.

"I know, Tootie told me this morning." she said.

"However, when it comes to education and work, barely does anything." I said.

"Interesting." she said. Then the microwave went off, and I took the mug out off the microwave. "So, did he actually graduate high school?"

"Yes he did, and he got a diploma." I said, as I mixed the coffee.

"Wow, he's lucky." she said, as I handed her the coffee mug.

"Enjoy Vicky." I said.

"Thanks." she said.

"So, how's the new werewolf novel going?" I said.

"It's going well, since I have a lot of material to work with." she said.

"I know you do." I said.

* * *

As Tootie was talking to AJ, I decided to go upstairs to my room. As I walked into my room, I saw Remy, Mr. Dinkleberg, and Francis sitting on my bed.

Mr. Dinkleberg then looked at me and said "Hey Turner, thanks for shredding my insides to pieces you fucking bastard!"

"Do you know what it's like to not be able to eat? I'll tell ya, it sucks." Francis said.

"Turner, these people and I were innocents, why did you kill them?" Remy said.

"I didn't have control of my werewolf form." I said.

"Bullshit, you have control!" he said, as he approached me.

"No I don't!" I screamed.

"Alright then, if you don't have control, why didn't you kill Missy then?" he said.

"I don't know." I said.

"That's not a good enough answer." he said.

"Well it's the only answer you're going to get!" I said.

"Look Turner, there's only one true way to end all this." Francis said.

"How do I do that?" I said.

"Timmy, what's going on?" Tootie said, as she walked into my room. Remy, Mr. Dinkleberg, and Francis then disappeared at that moment.

"Nothing Tootie." I said, as I turned around.

"Timmy, do you want me to do anything for you?" she said.

"Not that I can think of." I said.

"So, did you get to talk to Missy when you got home?" she said.

"No I didn't, actually." I said.

* * *

Timmy and I were just talking when I saw that the moon was full again. This was unusual because the moon was also full last night. About a moment later, Timmy fell to knees while screaming in pain. He then said to me "Tootie, run!" as I slowly backed away. He then for what ever reason ripped his shirt off. He then stood up and took his jeans and underwear off at once. He then began to bigger and hairier, his teeth began to sharpen, and I realized that he wasn't kidding when he said he was a soon as he was in his complete werewolf form, I immediately ran downstairs and he began chasing me. As I approached the door, I grabbed the nearest thing to me, and threw it at him. I then left the house, and ran to AJ's apartment.

* * *

That bitch, she just hit me in the head with a fucking vase, and that really hurt my feelings. I didn't even want to attack her, I just wanted to have sex with her. Anyway, once I was done picking pieces of vase out of my skull, I opened the front door, and went out again. I then closed the door and I ran down the streets once again, and I was ready to go hunt some more. I decided to go to what I assumed was the local news station to start my second hunting season. I jumped through the window of the highest floor, and saw a little guy going towards the elevator, but not out of fear. So I ran up to him, and ripped his head clean off his body. I then threw his head at the elevator, then began gnawing at the corpse. However, I had to stop when I heard a strange alarm go off.

I immediately jumped through the nearby window and landed on the street, where I found my next victim. My next victim was a security guard who had his gun pointed at my head. So, I bit his hands off, the punched a hole through his chest where his heart was. After I killed him, I decided to run to the local high school. As soon as I got there, I burst through the window of a random classroom and saw my next victim. It was the man with glasses from last night. As soon as he saw me, he said "You again." I didn't want to take any chance to let him escape, so I attacked him. I gnawed on his legs after I had ripped his lungs out. Once I was done with that, I decided to go to another random mansion. When I got there, I saw a couple of douchebags with sunglasses standing around. So I hopped over the fence and crushed them both. I then jumped into the mansion, and saw a naked girl with a blindfold laying on the bed. I decided to do the right thing and join her.

* * *

It was late in the evening, when there was a knock on my door. When I answered the door, I saw Tootie was there, and she looked like she saw a ghost. She said "AJ, Timmy's a werewolf."

She then walked in, as I said "Tootie, what are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf? Our friend Timmy is a fucking werewolf!" she said.

"What makes you say that?" I said, as I sat on my couch.

"I saw him transform AJ, and it was really weird." she said, as she sat on my love seat.

"Hey AJ, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Vicky said, as she walked in.

As soon as Tootie saw her, she said "Vicky, what are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now. You said you saw Timmy turn into a werewolf?" Vicky said.

"Yes I did, and was a terrible thing to watch someone go through?" Tootie said.

"Wait, how do you know that he's a werewolf? What made it obvious to you?" I said.

"Let's see, how about the fact that he tried to attack me. He also had yellow eyes, and looked like he was about to eat me?" she said.

"Now that I think about it, how do you know that was Timmy at all. For all you know, it was probably one of his body doubles." I said.

"He has body doubles?" she said.

"Look, it's really late Tootie, so I suggest that you guys stay here tonight. Tootie, I'll show you to the guest room, and Vicky will get the couch." I said as I got up. I then showed Tootie to the guest room. I then reentered the living room, and said "Well, goodnight Vicky. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight." Vicky said, as we went to my room. I then went into my bedroom, and went to my lab to continue work with Timmy's blood.

* * *

Much like yesterday, I woke up in a strange place while naked. However, unlike yesterday where I was surrounded by a bunch of dead wolves, I was in bed with a naked Veronica. However, when she put her arm across my chest, she said "Oh Tad, last night was so good." That's when I realized that she thought I was Tad.

So I said "Yes it was babe." in Tad's voice, as I got out of bed.

"Why did you get out of bed?" she said, as I grabbed a bathrobe.

"I have to use the bathroom. By the way, what did you do last night?" I said, as I put the bathrobe on.

"Not much, just went over to some guys house." she said.

"Okay, just wondering." I said, as I left the room. I then went into the bathroom, and went though the window. Once I was outside, I went over the fence in the back. After I got over the fence, I began to run home. When I got home, I walked into my room to find my clothes on the floor. My shirt looked like I had ripped it off, so I threw it away. I then once again got dressed, and laid down on my bed.

As I was laying on my bed, Poof came up to me and said "What happened to you last night."

"Poof, I turned into a werewolf last night." I said, as I turned on my TV.

Vicky burst into the room and said "Timmy, where were you this morning?"

"I was in Veronica's house, why do you ask?" I said.

"I think you should come downstairs with me." she said.

"Why is that?" I said, as I got off my bed.

"Just trust me." she said, as she went downstairs. I followed her down, and I saw what she was talking about. There were four more murders last night, done by the same killer. The people who were killed were news reporter Chet Ubetcha, popular guys Tad and Chad, a security guard, and my high school teacher Mr. Crocker. I just couldn't believe it, I killed more people. Vicky then looked at me, and said "Timmy, we need to get you help."

"I agree." I said.


	7. For Help, Please Visit Dr Landis

It was about 8am, and I was staying at AJ's place. I was there because AJ said that Vicky and I should stay the night yesterday. As I laid on the bed in the guest room wearing only a grey short sleeve shirt and black panties, I decided that I should make myself some breakfast. So I got out of bed, and left the guest room. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that Vicky wasn't there. However, I noticed that AJ was there, so I said "Hey AJ, where's Vicky?"

AJ then walked into the kitchen and said "She went out to find Timmy."

"Really, when did she leave?" I said.

"About an hour ago. By the way, nice panties." he said, as he walked to the fridge, and opened it to look for food to eat.

"Um... thanks." I said, before I sat on the couch in the living room. I then turned on the TV to see what was on.

As I was flipping through the channels, he said "Tootie, I believe you."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"When you said Timmy was a werewolf. I believe you." he said.

"What made you finally believe me?" I said.

"For one thing, I examined his blood, and it looked off to me. Another thing was that I remembered the fact his blood burst into flames." he said.

"Well, at least you believe me." I said, as I went to the sports channel. As I was watching the game that was being played, I saw Timmy, Peter, and Vicky walk in.

"Hey Tootie. You look nice this morning." Timmy said, as he sat next to me.

"Timmy, you need to get help with your werewolf problem." I said, as I turned off the TV.

"That's what I told him before we got here." Vicky said.

"Which I agreed with. The only thing is, where should I go for help?" he said.

"I actually know a guy who would be useful in this situation." AJ said, as he walked into the living room.

"Okay, who's this guy you're talking about?" she said.

"His name is Dr. Michael Landis. He a brilliant scientist, and the reason I even got into science in the first place." he said.

"How do we know we can trust him? For all I know, he could be an insane mad scientist planning on destroying the world." Timmy said.

"He worked with my father, so I know he's trustworthy." AJ said.

"Are you sure about that AJ?" Timmy said.

"Yes I am. Alright, let's go." AJ said.

"I need to take a shower first, then we can go." I said, as I stood up from my couch.

"Alright, we'll wait for you." he said, as I went into the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom, I noticed that there was a towel hanging on the shower door, so I didn't have to worry about drying off. Once I closed the bathroom door, I saw a bathrobe hanging on the door. I got completely undressed, then got in the shower and turned it on. I then closed the shower curtain, and began taking my shower. As I was taking my shower, I heard someone walk into the room.

I then said "Who's there?"

"Don't worry, it's me." Timmy said, as I heard him getting undressed.

"Timmy, what the hell are you doing?" I said.

He then opened the shower curtain and said "I figured I'd join you." That's when I noticed that he was naked. He then got in and said "God you're beautiful."

"Thanks." I said. He then pinned me up against the shower wall, and began making out with me. I then blinked, and realized that I was once again daydreaming. I was daydreaming a lot that week about Timmy and I getting it on in many places. Places like the park, the back of the Cake & Bacon, my bedroom, his bedroom, a hotel room, a swimming pool, and a spaceship of all things. Anyway, after I finished my shower, I dried myself off, put on the bathrobe, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

As Tootie was taking her shower, AJ, Poof, and Vicky decided to go out to get breakfast for us. So, as I waited for the three of them to return with our food, I decided to watch some TV. When I turned on the TV, it was oddly enough on the sports channel. That could only mean one thing, AJ has a porn channel on his TV and he's hiding the fact he has one. So I went up one channel, and found the Spanish sports channel. However, after I went down two channels, I finally found the channel I was looking for, and it was beautiful. The first thing I saw was a tittle card saying "Rich Girls & Poor Boys" which got me curious. Then when the next tittle card saying "A Slice of Sausage Pizza" showed up, I had an idea of what was ahead for me. Then, I saw the main girl just sitting on the couch, and it was Veronica. As I was watching the movie, Tootie said "What are you watching?" I then turned around and saw that she was wearing a towel. I knew that I couldn't just outright say "I'm watching porn." so I changed the channel and said nothing.

She then sat down next to me and said "So, where did you wake up today?"

"I woke in Veronica's bedroom next to Veronica." I said.

"Was she still alive?" she said.

"Yes, she was still alive, and we were both naked." I said.

"So, did you guys... have sex again?" she said.

"No we didn't, but I know she had sex with Tad last night." I said.

"How do you know that?" she said.

"Because she said "Oh Tad, last night was so good." so I assume she didn't see me." I said.

"Wait, did you say she had sex with Tad?" she said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Because, Tad was found crushed to death in front of Veronica's house." she said.

"That's how he died?" I said.

"Sadly, that's how he died. Chad died the same way, in the same place." she said.

"Jesus, what a terrible way to go." I said.

"Yeah. Alright, I'm going to get dressed" she said, before she got up, and walked back into the guest room.

Once she was out of the room, Remy appeared in the room and said "Well dear boy, killing people seems to be your new hobby. At the rate you're going, you're pretty much a serial killer at this point."

"Leave me the hell alone Remy!" I said as I finally got a good look at him, and he looked even worse than he did before. He was rotting pretty badly at this point, his eyes were sunken in, he was extremely thin, and he was missing chunks of his hair.

"Why should I? If I leave you alone, you'll just keep killing people! Is that what you want Turner? Do you honestly want to see how many more people you can kill?" he screamed.

"Just go away." I screamed as I attempted to punch him in the face. But I missed and punched a wall instead, since I forgot for a moment that he was a ghost. Thankfully, I didn't seriously injure my hand or damage the wall. Then, I heard someone knock on the door, as Remy disappeared. When I answered it, I saw Trixie.

When she saw me, she said "Hey Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I'm just here. Why are you here?" I said, as she walked in.

Then Tootie came into the room fully dressed and said "Hey Timmy, who was... Trixie!"

"It's you, the queen of the nerds! I only invited you to the party to be nice." Trixie said, as she walked up to Tootie. I knew a fight was about to happen, so I stood between them. Trixie then said "I was only here to talk to the guy that lives here."

"You mean AJ?" I said.

"Yeah, him. I needed to tell him that I'm still having the party on Halloween." she said. Then AJ, Peter, and Vicky walked in with bags from Cake & Bacon.

As soon as Vicky saw Trixie, she said "Get out of here!"

"Make me." Trixie said as she put her arms out. Vicky grabbed Trixie by the collar of her sweater, and threw her though the open door.

She then said "Stay out, and never come back." then slammed the door shut.

"Why was Trixie here?" AJ said.

"She said she's still having the party." Tootie said.

"What! She still having the party?" he said.

"Yeah, she is, somehow." I said.

"My god, that's so stupid." he said.

"Yes she is. Anyway, let's eat our breakfast so we can get out of here." Vicky said, as all sat down in the living room. After we ate breakfast, we all got into Vicky's car, and AJ drove all of us to Dr. Michael Landis' house.

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving, we finally arrived to the house of Dr. Michael Landis. He lived in a mansion surrounded by a huge metal fence, much like the rich people in Dimmsdale. Anyway, we drove up to the gate, and a voice from the intercom said "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"It's AJ sir, I called you a few minutes ago about needing your help." I said.

"Oh, hi AJ. Come in." he said, as the gate opened. I then drove the car through the gate before it closed, and parked the car in front of the house. As soon as I parked the car, I saw Dr. Landis walk outside with a cane. He wearing a grey suit with a white shirt, black tie and shoes, a pair of red socks, and a pair of round glasses. I then got out the car, and said "Good morning doctor."

"Morning AJ." he said, as he approached the car.

Timmy then got out of the car and said "Hello Dr. Landis, my name is Timmy Turner." as he shook Dr. Landis' hand.

"Is this the guy you were talking about AJ?" Dr. Landis said.

"Yes, he is." I said.

"Good, did you bring anyone else with you?" he said.

"I did." I said, as Vicky and Tootie got out of the car.

Vicky then walked up to Dr. Landis and said "Hello Dr. Landis, I'm Vicky McDonald."

"Are the famous author of What A Fool Believes?" he said, as Tootie walked over and stood next to Vicky.

"Yes I am. By the way, this is Tootie. She's my sister." she said.

"Hi." Tootie said, as Poof got out of the car, then walked over to Dr. Landis.

"Hi, I'm Peter. I'm Timmy's nephew." Peter said.

"Splendid. All right everyone, let's go inside." Dr. Landis said, before we all walked into the house. As we were walking down the hall, Dr. Landis said "So, what seems to be the problem AJ?"

"Well Dr. Landis, I think my friend is a werewolf." I said.

Dr. Landis stopped walking, then said "Did you say werewolf?"

"Yes, I said werewolf." I said.

Dr. Landis then turned around and said "Timmy, where were you bitten?"

"My right arm." Timmy said.

"Roll up your sleeve." Dr. Landis said, as he walked up to Timmy. Timmy then rolled up his sleeve, and there was a huge bite mark just a little below his shoulder. He then said "Has Timmy's blood burst into flames AJ?"

"It happened on the table in my lab." I said, as Timmy rolled his sleeve down.

Dr. Landis then walked up to me, and said "Was the table made of silver?"

"Yes." I said.

"Dear god, when was he bitten." he said, as he we resumed walking.

"Five days ago." I said.

"Five days ago, my god! Why didn't you call me earlier?" he said.

"Because we weren't sure he was a werewolf before. I'm still not sure to be honest, I think he just has an unknown disease." I said.

"Okay, then what made the rest of you sure?" he said.

"The fact his blood burst into flames." Vicky said.

"The fact I saw him transform." Tootie said.

"Well, at least you're here now." he said, as we stopped in front of a metal door.

"So Dr. Landis, what room are we going in?" I said.

"This is my lab, where we're going to do the test." he said.

"What kind of test are you talking about?" Timmy said.

"You'll see." Dr. Landis said, as he opened the door to his lab. We all then walked in, before the door closed on us.


	8. The Big Test

So AJ took me to see Dr. Landis just so I could take some kind of test. As I was sitting on the couch in the lab next to Tootie, I noticed the lab seemed like a decent size to work in. I also noticed a big glass window looking into a huge white room with a wooden chair in the center of it. As I was looking around the lab, Dr. Landis said "So Timmy, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Sure doc, go ahead and ask." I said.

"First of all, I need everyone but AJ to go into the dining room." he said. Tootie, Vicky, and Poof then left the room. Once they were out of the room, Dr. Landis said "So Timmy, how's your sex life?"

"Why the hell do you need to know anything about that?" I said.

"Because all werewolves share certain interesting characteristics." he said.

"Like what, exactly?" I said.

"Well, their more sexual active in their human form for one thing." he said.

"Sure they are doc." I said sarcastically.

"For another thing, they wind up waking up in unusual places." he said.

"What do you mean by unusual places?" I said.

"Places like alleyways, behind various restaurants, and I even knew a guy who woke up in the wolf enclosure of a zoo." he said.

"That's weird, because I woke up in the wolf enclosure of the city zoo after my first transformation." I said.

"So you're the reason all the wolves at the Dimmsdale City Zoo are dead?" he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay, at least it explains why they're dead." he said.

Remy then appeared in the room, and said "So you're sorry about killing a few wolves, but you're not sorry about killing a lot of people, including me? You're a despicable human being, and you should be burning in hell right now!"

"Hey doc, is it normal for werewolves to have the ghosts of dead people following them around?" I said.

"Yes it is Timmy, it's a common trend that started in late 1981, ironically after the release of the film An American Werewolf In London." Dr. Landis said.

"Why do think this happens?" I said.

"Because the ghosts believe the werewolf that killed them had total control of their brains, but the truth is that werewolves don't really have any form of control." he said.

"Are you fucking kidding me, of course he had control." Remy said.

"But why didn't I kill Tootie? She was there after I transformed." I said.

"Because werewolves subconsciously remember their family and friends when they see them as werewolves. So they don't know why they won't do it, they just won't attack those people." he said.

"I guess that makes sense." I said.

"No it doesn't. God, Crocker even agrees with me." Remy said, as Mr. Crocker appeared.

"Yes, I completely agree with you." Mr. Crocker said.

"See, at least someone finally agrees with me." Remy said. Then Crocker and Remy both disappeared.

"So doc, can you tell me what kind of test I'm taking?" I said.

"Well, it requires that you go in the white room." Dr. Landis said, as he stood up from his chair. I then stood up from the couch and followed Dr. Landis into the other room. This was a room so big, that you needed to go down a flight of stair to get onto the floor. Once we were in the room, I was instructed to sit on the chair, which I did. Once I was on the chair, Dr. Landis went back into the lab as I waited for the test to begin.

* * *

As Dr. Landis walked back into the lab, I saw that Timmy was sitting on the chair in the other room. When Dr. Landis sat next to me, I said "What exactly is this test again Dr. Landis?"

"Simple AJ, we're going to test Timmy's will first." he said.

"Okay, how exactly are we going to do that?" I said.

"You'll see." he said. He then pressed a button labeled "Intercom" and said "Are you ready Timmy?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Timmy said.

"Splendid, let the test begin." Dr. Landis said. He then pressed a button labeled "Earpiece 1" before he said "You may walk in now." Then, a woman that was dressed like a hooker walked into the other room and walked towards Timmy.

I then turned to Dr. Landis and said "Who is that?"

He turned to me and said "Oh her, she's a prostitute I met on the street about an hour ago."

"What the... why would you hire a prostitute?" I said.

"Because if he tries to sleep with her, we'll learn he that no longer has any form of self control." he said.

"Wow, that's interesting." I said.

"Yes it is. Now let's watch, and see what happens." he said, before we both turned to the window to see how things between the hooker and Timmy would play out. When we finished turning around, we saw that not only were Timmy and the hooker making out, but that his hands were also squeezing her ass.

As soon as we saw this, I said "Well, he clearly has no self control what so ever."

"We need to get her out of there before they have sex." he said. He then pushed the button labeled "Earpiece 1" again and said "Get out, get out now!" She then walked away from Timmy, and walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the room, Dr. Landis said "Time for the important test."

"What is it?" I said.

"You'll see AJ, just wait." he said, as he pressed a button labeled "Gas"

As soon as he pressed that button, I said "What the hell does the gas do?"

"You'll see." he said predictably.

The gas then began filling the entire room, causing Timmy to say "What's going on?"

Dr. Landis then pushed the button labeled "Intercom" and said "Nothing to be concerned about Timmy." as the gas finally filled the room. After a few minutes, the gas in the room cleared, and Timmy was noticeably sweating. After the gas cleared, he stood up from the chair and said "Hey doc, can you turn off the heat?"

I then pressed the button labeled "Intercom" and said "Timmy, there's no heat in the room at all." Then for what ever reason, Timmy took his shirt off and tossed it on to the floor. I then said "What the hell is going on with Timmy?" as Timmy took off his shoes, and put them with his shirt.

"He's just reacting to the gas, that's all." he said, as Timmy took off his socks, and put them aside. He then screamed "Jesus Christ, why is it so hot?" as he unbuttoned his pants.

Vicky then burst into the room, followed by Tootie and Peter, and said "What's going on in here?" as Timmy took off his pants, and tossed those aside as well.

"None of your business!" Dr. Landis screamed, as Timmy took off his underwear, and put it with the other clothes. He then screamed in pain, as Tootie, Vicky, and Peter ran to the window. Timmy then collapsed on to the floor and said "Oh god, not again!" It was at this point that he began to not only get bigger, but also hairier. His face changed until it became more dog like, and it was at this point when Peter puked onto the floor. Everyone was horrified at what they were watching. At the end of the transformation, Timmy bared no resemblance to what he looked like before. He was now a nine foot tall werewolf with thick dark brown hair all over. Once he stood up, he looked at the window, and leaped towards it. As soon as he touched the window, Peter ran out of the room while screaming his lungs out.

Vicky then looked at Dr. Landis and said "What the hell have you done?"

"I simply had Timmy transform into his werewolf form." he said, as Timmy tried to smash the window with his fist.

"You did it against his will, what the hell was the point?" she said. Timmy then somehow ripped part of the window off, before entering the room through the space.

He then picked up Dr. Landis by the neck and "You will die." before he dropped Dr. Landis. He then collapsed onto the floor, and transformed back into his human form. Tootie then ran down to the other room to collect Timmy's clothes as he stood up. Timmy then stared at Dr. Landis as he stood up.

Dr. Landis then looked at Timmy and said "Well, looks like the test is over." before Timmy grabbed his throat.

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to me?" Timmy said, as he held onto Dr. Landis' throat.

"I just needed to see your werewolf form." Dr. Landis said.

"Why?" Timmy said, as he let go of Dr. Landis.

"So I could determine wither of not I could cure you or not." Dr. Landis said, as he attempted to catch his breath. Tootie then walked in and handed Timmy his clothes.

Timmy the left the room to get dressed, as Vicky said "Well, can you cure him?"

"Yes, but there's a couple of problems." he said.

Vicky then walked up to him, and said "What are they?"

"First of all, I need his blood to be completely able to determine the breed of werewolf he is." he said.

"There are different breeds of werewolves?" she said.

"Yes there are. Second, the cure will take a few days." he said.

"Alright, when would it be done?" she said.

"If I had the sample of blood I needed, Halloween is when it would be ready." he said, as Timmy walked into the room. I then turned to Timmy and said "Hey Timmy, I need another blood sample."

"No problem, but where did Peter go?" Timmy said.

"He ran out of the room when you tried to break through the window. You terrified him Timmy." Dr. Landis said.

"Shut up Landis, don't force guilt down Timmy's throat, or you'll wish you were in hell. AJ, Tootie, go find Peter." Vicky said. Tootie and I then began searching the house for Peter. We searched the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom before we found him hiding under Vicky's car.

As soon as we found him, he said "Is Timmy still that monster?"

"No Peter, he isn't." I said, as Tootie and I helped him from under the car.

Peter then said "Is he dressed again?"

"Thankfully, he is" I said, as the three of us walked back into the house.

* * *

As Dr. Landis finished taking a sample of my blood, Tootie, AJ, and Poof walked in the room. Once Dr. Landis was done, I walked up to Poof before giving him a hug. I then said "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." he said, as we finished hugging.

I then stood up, and said "All right guys, let's get out of here." Tootie, AJ, Poof, and I then left Dr. Landis' house and got into Vicky's car. Vicky then drove us away from the house of Dr. Landis, and drove us all home. She dropped AJ off at his apartment first, then dropped Poof and I at my house.

As Poof and I got out of the car, Vicky said "Bye Timmy, hope there isn't a full moon tonight."

"Thanks." I said, as Poof and I finished getting out of the car. Once we were out of the car, Vicky drove the car into her driveway. Once she parked her car, Poof and I went into the house. As soon as we were in the house, I heard a noise. As soon as I heard the noise, I said "Poof, let's go upstairs and check that noise out." We then walked upstairs and went into my room to see Cosmo and Wanda.

As soon as they saw us, they floated towards me, hugged me, then Cosmo said "Timmy, you're still alive."

"Yeah, of course I'm still alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?" I said, as Poof finally returned to his fairy form.

"Didn't you hear, there's a werewolf in Dimmsdale that's been killing people." he said.

"Yeah, that reminds me of a question I need to ask you." I said.

"Sure sport, go ahead and ask." Wanda said

"What would happen if I was the werewolf of Dimmsdale?" I said.

"Well, I honestly have no idea what would happen if you were that werewolf." he said.

"Oh okay, just wondering. Look, I need to tell you something after I use the bathroom." I said.

"Okay Timmy, I'll wait." he said, as I went into my bathroom. Once I was in my bathroom, I stared into my mirror.

As I was doing that, Remy appeared and said "Turner my dear boy, you sir are a fantastic liar."

"Shut up Remy, I'm not in the mood." I said, as I turned to look at him.

"Well I don't give a shit wither you're in the mood or not, you're going to listen to me." he said.

"All right fine, I'll listen." I said.

"Good, because I need to tell something important." he said.

"Tell me." I said.

"There's only one true way to end this curse, you have to kill yourself." he said.


	9. The End is Only Two Days Away

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Remy told me that I had to kill myself in order to end the curse. As soon as I heard him say that, I said "What the hell did you say to me?"

"I said that the only way to end the curse was that you had to commit suicide." Remy said.

"But why suicide?" I said.

"Because that's what the prophet's told me." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

Wanda then came into the bathroom and said "Hey Timmy, what's..." before she threw up onto the floor.

Cosmo and Poof then came in and Cosmo said "Hey guys, what's..." before he did the same thing.

Once they both stopped throwing up, Wanda looked at Remy and said "Remy, what happened to you?"

"Your fairy godson tore me to shreds two nights ago. Timmy Turner is a werewolf, and no justice has been brought upon him." Remy said.

"Remy, I don't know how to tell you this, but Timmy isn't a werewolf." she said.

"Oh yeah, then what bit him on the shoulder?" he said.

"That was a stray dog. Now could you please leave Remy." she said, before Remy disappeared. Wanda then said to me "So, have you gotten any help?"

"For what?" I said.

"For your werewolf problem Timmy." she said.

"You know about it?" I said.

"Timmy, we've been watching you since the day you were bitten. Of course we knew what was going on." she said.

"So, when did you guys stop watching?" I asked.

"We stopped watching today, because we returned home and we didn't know where you were." she said.

"Oh well, at least we're back together." I said.

"That is great, but you still haven't answered my question." she said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. The answer to your question is yes, I'm getting help." I said.

"Good, who's helping you?" she said.

"Some guy named Dr. Michael Landis." I said.

"Who's that?" Cosmo said.

"He's a doctor that AJ's father worked with." I said.

"That's interesting." she said.

"Well, let's hope there isn't a full moon tonight." I said.

* * *

As I laid on my bed, Vicky walked into my room and sat on my chair in front of my desk. She then said "So Tootie, how's dad doing these days, since I haven't seen him since I came back?"

"He's at a tech convention in Japan." I said.

"Sounds nice. Did he know I was coming over?" she said.

"No, he didn't." I said.

"Okay then." she said. She then moved to the end of my bed and said "I'm not going to lie, things haven't really been the same around here since mom disappeared."

"Vicky, you know how I feel about this subject." I said.

"Look Tootie, it's hard for me too. But we have to talk about this." she said.

"In that case, I don't even understand why she left in the first place." I said.

"I honestly feel the same way. Since the day she left, I never truly understood why she did it." she said. After a slight pause, she said "I just remembered the last thing she said to me. She said "Vicky, I need to go away to protect both you and Tootie." and it still doesn't make sense."

"You're right, that doesn't make sense." I said.

"How do you think I feel about it? What's even weirder is how she was attacked by a stray dog the night before." she said. Then, a look of shock appeared on her face, like she had just hit a brick wall. She then said "Oh my god, I think our mom might be a werewolf."

"What makes you think that?" I said.

"Think about it, both Timmy and mom said they needed to leave us to protect us, and that they were bitten by "stray dogs" which is really weird when you think about it." she said.

"Yeah, thinking about it now, that is kind of weird." I said.

"I just thought of something, Timmy and our mom were bitten by the same werewolf." she said.

"That's actually totally possible Vicky. The only question is, who is this werewolf?" I said.

"Well whoever it is, it probably isn't someone we know." she said.

"Speaking of Timmy, we should probably see how he's doing?" I said.

"Good idea, we should probably get over there before it gets dark." she said.

* * *

So after I told Cosmo and Wanda what happened during the test, they decided that they needed to go to bed. When Cosmo and Wanda went into the fish bowl, Poof joined them, so I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. As soon as I entered the living room, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. When I turned on the TV, it was still on the news channel. They were reporting on the attacks from yesterday, and it was still horrifying. I needed to change the channel, so I changed it to The Music Channel. They were airing a live concert from the new Wembley Stadium performed by none other than Chip Skylark. The show was just about to start, so I didn't miss anything. As the show was about to start, I thought about how funny it was that he still had a career. I'm not saying his songs are awful, I'm just saying that I'm surprised he made more songs after Shiny Teeth.

That was his big hit years ago, and a lot of people thought he was nothing but a one hit wonder. It's only when he released a new album a couple of years ago that people stopped calling him a one hit wonder. There are rumors that he's working on a new album. Anyway, as the concert was starting, Poof came downstairs in his human disguise. When I saw him, I said "Poof, why are you in your human disguise?"

"I felt like going outside." he said, as he went outside. I figured that there was no point in stopping him, since he wouldn't get hurt at this time of night. As soon he was outside, there was a knock on the door. I figured it was either Tootie or Vicky coming over to check up on me. But when I answered the door, I saw both Vicky and Tootie at the door. They both were holding chains, which concerned me.

So I said "Hey guys, what's with the chains?

As they walked in, Vicky said "Just a safety precaution for when you go to bed."

"Wait a minute, you're chaining me to my bed." I said.

"That's not the only thing we're doing." Tootie said, as I closed the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, as I turned to the two of them.

They then looked at each other, then looked at me and said "We're also going to need you to take off your clothes." It was at that moment that I knew what they were doing. They were planing on me transforming tonight, and considering the fact that there has been a full moon two nights in a row, what they're doing is smart.

Anyway, after they said what they said, I said "Do you really think those chains are strong enough to hold me back when I'm a werewolf?"

"Timmy, these chains are strong enough to hold a pick up truck to a house without breaking, so I think they can hold you back when you're a werewolf." Vicky said.

"Good, I'll go to bed at sunset then." I said.

"Good idea." they said.

"Well, we have have an hour until sunset, so let's watch TV to pass the time." I said. We then walked into the living room to watch the concert. I sat on the love seat, while Vicky and Tootie sat on the couch.

As Chip launched himself onto the stage, both Tootie and Vicky said "Oh my god, is that Chip Skylark?"

"Yeah, that's Chip Skylark." I said.

"He looks so different." Vicky said. To be honest, he did look different. He no longer looked like a white gangster, he looked like a soldier. This isn't so unusual, since every pop star was doing it at the time. It was the look for any famous star at that time, and I still don't see why, but that doesn't matter.

What does matter was that after Vicky spoke, Tootie said "Why are the girls screaming so much? He hasn't even started singing."

"I wish I knew, but I don't." Vicky said. After Vicky said that, the concert started. Then an hour passed by, and it was time for me to get to bed.

So the three of us went upstairs, and I said "Alright, let's get ready." I then took off all my clothes, and got onto my bed. Vicky then put chains around my arms, while Tootie put chains around my legs. Once the chains were on, Tootie went downstairs to get a chair while Vicky sat on my computer chair.

When Tootie went downstairs, Vicky said "You know, AJ was right about you."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"He told that you're a physically active person who's up to date with his heath. Looking at you now, I see what he meant by that." she said.

"And that is what?" I said.

"Well, you're pretty muscular for such a skinny guy." she said, as Tootie came in with a chair from the dining room.

"He also has a big dick." Tootie said as she set the chair.

"Thanks for being random and blunt Tootie. It really makes the fact that I'm chained naked to my own bed in front of my former babysitter so much more comfortable." I said sarcastically as I blushed.

"Oh, sorry Timmy." she said as she sat down.

"It's okay, I've said and done way more embarrassing things in my life." I said.

"Oh really, like what?" she said.

"Like that one time at your graduation party when I walked into the bathroom as you were getting out of the shower." I said.

"Wait a minute, you saw my sister naked?" Vicky said.

"Um, yeah, I did. Is that bad?" I said.

"No, that's actually interesting." she said.

"Why is that?" I said.

"Because she's seen you naked so many times, I'd say it's fair that you see her naked at least once." she said.

"I guess that makes sense. By the way, can someone please get me a blanket?" I said.

"Sure, no problem." she said as she stood up and grabbed a blanket. She then put the blanket on me, before she sat down again. She then said "So, why aren't you going to college?"

"Because, I'm not sure what I want to do with my life right now." I said.

"Timmy, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do when I got to New York." she said.

"Well, I hope I know what I want to do soon." I said. Then out of nowhere, I suddenly felt hotter. That's when I knew I was transforming again. As I screamed in pain, I blacked out.

* * *

"My god, when the hell did I get chained to a bed?" I thought to myself, as I struggled to loosen the chains. As I was looking around the room, I noticed the girl from last night that threw a vase at my head. As soon as I saw her, I screamed "You bitch, I had a hard time picking those vase pieces out of my head last night."

"Holy shit, how the hell are you talking?" the red haired girl said.

"That gas I was given earlier increased my intelligence extremely." I said.

"But that doesn't make sense, werewolves don't usually talk." she said.

"Not normally, but I'm a special..." I said, before something knocked me out.

* * *

When Timmy finished transforming into a werewolf, he attempted to get out of the chains. He then saw me, and screamed "You bitch, I had a hard time picking those vase pieces out of my head last night."

I ran to the closet, as Vicky said "Holy shit, how the hell are you talking?" I then opened the closet, and found a baseball bat. I didn't know why Timmy had a baseball bat in his closet, but I stopped overthinking it and grabbed the bat.

I then immediately walked up behind him as he said "That gas I was given earlier increased my intelligence extremely."

"But that doesn't make sense, werewolves don't usually talk." she said.

As he said "Not normally, but I'm a special..." I smacked him in the head as hard as I could.

Once I had knocked him out, I said "No one calls me bitch."

"Tootie, the werewolf talked!" she said.

"We need to tell AJ what happened." I said as I put the bat down. We then ran downstairs, and bumped into Peter. Funny thing is, we didn't see him earlier, but he had probably been outside. As soon as we bumped into him, I said "Peter, we need to go right now."

"Why, what's going on?" he said.

"There's no time to explain." I said, as Vicky and I dragged him out of the house. We then got into Vicky's car, and drove to AJ's apartment.

* * *

After Vicky dropped me back at my apartment, I noticed that both Chester and Missy were at my apartment. So I let them in, and we had a small party. We ordered five large pepperoni pizzas, and six two litter bottles of Cola. As we were having this party, I heard a knock on my door. I was walking to the door, I thought it was my landlord complaining about the noise level. But when I answered the door, I saw Vicky, Tootie, and Peter. I then said "Hey guys, what's up?"

"It talked AJ, it freaking talked!" Tootie said, as the three of them walked in.

"What talked again?" I said, as they sat down.

"Timmy in his werewolf form, he talked to us." Vicky said.

"What are you even talking about?" Chester said.

"But how could he talk, werewolves don't normally talk." I said.

"That's what I said to him." she said.

"Did he give a reason as to why he was talking?" I said.

"Yes, he said something about a gas from earlier, what do think he meant?" she said.

"Oh my god, I think he's talking about the gas Dr. Landis exposed Timmy to so he'd transform." I said.

"Wait, you guys seriously think Timmy is a werewolf?" he said.

"Dude, I saw him transform with my own eyes. So yes, I do believe he's a werewolf." I said.

"Alright, I'll believe you." he said.

"AJ, we need to speak to Dr. Landis." Tootie said.

"Come on everyone, let's go." I said. We all then went outside, and we decided to go in Chester's van. It was then decided that I would drive us over there. Once we left my apartment, we went to Dr. Landis' house.

Once we approached his house and drove up to the gate, Dr. Landis said "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing visitors at this time." from behind the intercom.

"Alright, smash the gate AJ." Chester said.

"Chester, we'll go to jail if we do that." I said.

"My friend's life is on the line as we speak, who cares if damage some property to save a life." he said. I decided to listen to what Chester said, and I backed up. I then said "Everyone brace yourselves." as I stepped on the gas. The van then smashed through the gate, as we parked in front of the house. We all then got out of the van, and walked through the front door. As soon as walked in the front door, Dr. Landis was standing a few feet away from us.

He immediately looked at us, and said "Get the hell out!"

Vicky in response walked up to him, grabbed him by his shirt, and said "What is the gas that you used on Timmy earlier?"

"It's my own formula which causes temporary transformations." he said.

"Well did you know it increases the intelligence of werewolves enough so that they have the ability to speak?" she said.

"Wait, how is that possible?" he said.

"So you're telling me that you don't know the side effects of the gas." she said.

"Sadly, I don't remember them." he said.

"Then why did you use it, when you could have had Timmy stay over night to do research?" she said.

"You'd be surprised how often they escape." he said.

Vicky then let him go, and said "Listen doc, you better have that cure ready on Halloween!"

"Don't worry, the cure will be ready for Halloween." he said.

"All right everyone, let's go." she said.

"Sounds good to me." Missy said, as we turned around. As we were walking out of the house, we could see Timmy the werewolf running down the street.

As soon as Dr. Landis saw him, he screamed "Someone close the door!" Tootie and I ran up to the door, and closed it. Dr. Landis then said "Everyone get in the lab!" We all then ran down the hall, as the werewolf burst through the front door. Once we were in the lab, Dr. Landis shut the door as the werewolf almost came into the room.

When Dr. Landis closed the door, the werwolf "Hey Dr. Landis, I noticed that you closed the door on me."

"Yes I did, I hope you weren't planning on coming in." Dr. Landis said.

"Damn, that's exactly what I had planned on doing." the werewolf said.

"Dr. Landis, why are you talking to the werewolf like it's a real person?" Vicky said.

"Because my young red-haired lady, I technically am a person." he said.

"By the way, how did you escape those chains that held you to the bed?" she said.

"It was a lot of work, but well worth the effort. I smashed a fishbowl on the way out, so I hope there weren't any fish in there." he said. Peter then gasped, and walked into the other room. The werewolf then said "Now, I don't know why I can't kill most of you, but I assume it's because I somehow have close relationships with most of you in my human form."

"What do you mean by most of us?" Dr. Landis said.

"Why don't you open the door and find out." the werewolf said.

"No, I'm not that stupid." Dr. Landis said.

"Okay then doctor, have it your way. I'll be going now, goodbye." the werewolf said, before he started running away.

As he ran away, Dr. Landis stood up and walked to his computer desk. He then said "I just thought of something."

"What is it?" I said.

"I typed down the side effects of the gas in my computer in case I ever forgot them." he said as he logged onto his computer. Once he was logged on, he clicked on the file titled "Side Effects" and it opened up a second later. He then said "Here they are."

Vicky then looked at the screen, and read them out loud. She said "Side effects include enhanced intelligence; improved flexibility; and form changing."

"What does form changing mean?" I said.

"It means that he can change back into his human form whenever he want during a full moon." he said.

"So that means Timmy can't turn into a werewolf in the middle of the day?" I said.

"Exactly, since werewolves have separate minds. Their normal minds for everyday day but when the full moon shines. That's when the werewolf side takes over. It's sort of like the story of Jekyll and Hyde." he said.

"Are there werewolves that can transform in the day?" Tootie said.

"Not really. There are creatures in Forks, Washington that can do that, but they aren't true werewolves." he said.

"Guys, we need to go get Timmy." Vicky said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We all then left the house and got into Chester's van. Once everyone was in, we drove away from the house and we were on our mission from god.


	10. We're On a Mission From God

As we were driving around the city, I noticed there was a nightclub open. It was a blues club called Jake and Elwood's Blues Club, and it's obvious what kind of music they play in there. Anyway, we parked the car in front of the club and Vicky said "Okay, who's going into the club to find Timmy?"

"I'll go in." Tootie said.

"You're going to go in a nightclub dressed like a schoolgirl?" Vicky said.

"Peter, I need you to cover your eyes for a while." Tootie said, as she took her glasses off.

"Okay, tell me when I can uncover them." Peter said, as he covered his eyes. As soon as Peter covered his eyes, Tootie started getting undressed. She took off her hair ties, sweater vest, tie, shirt, and skirt.

Once those were off, she said "Missy, I need your pants. Chester, I need your over shirt."

"Why?" both Chester and Missy said.

"Just trust me, I won't ruin them." Tootie said. They gave Tootie what she wanted from both of them, and put them on. She then said "You can uncover your eyes Peter."

Once Peter uncovered his eyes, he said "Okay, Tootie doesn't look like a schoolgirl anymore."

"Alright, who's going in with her?" Vicky said.

"I'll go in with her." I said, as I took off my sweater vest. Once I did that, I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt, then got out of the van with Tootie.

As soon as we got out the van, Tootie said "Alright, how our we going to get Timmy?"

Dr. Landis then got out of the van and said "Here, take this." as he handed Tootie a small baggie filled with powder.

As she took the baggie, she said "What is it?"

"Crushed up sleeping pills." he said.

"Why do you have that?" I said.

"There's no time for questions, go inside and find Timmy before he kills someone." he said before he went into the van. Tootie put the baggie of crushed sleeping pills in her front pocket, then we went into the club.

As soon as we entered the club, Tootie said "You check the left side, I'll check the right side." We then went our separate ways, and began looking for Timmy. It didn't take long for me to find him, because he was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt and black socks and shoes. He stood out like a sore thumb, which was good for us. As I approached him, I noticed he was talking to some girl.

Once I approached the both of them, I said to Timmy "Hey, how you doin'?"

"Sorry pal, I'm into girls." he said.

"Cool, cause there's a girl at the other end of the club who will fuck anyone who buys her a drink." I said.

"Sounds like a deal to me." he said, as I led him to Tootie. Once I saw her, I gave her the signal to come over. Once she came over, she said "Hey Jack, who's this?"

"This is... um." I said, trying not to say Timmy.

"Paul Hackett, my dear." he said, before he kissed her hand.

After that, Tootie said "So, are you buying me a drink?"

"That depends, are we going to have sex later?" he said.

"If you buy me a drink, then yes." she said.

"Alright, what drink do you want?" he said.

"Water sounds good." she said.

"Cool. Do you want a drink Jack?" he said.

"Cola." I said.

We all went to the bar, and Timmy said to the bartender "Two colas, and one water." He then turned to Tootie and I, and said "Do you guys want ice?"

"No thanks." she said.

"I don't care." I said.

Timmy then turned to the bartender and said "No ice in those drinks." The bartender then made the drinks, and handed them to us. Tootie then took the baggie of powder, and dumped the contents into her drink.

Once she finished mixing the powder into the drink, she pretended to take a sip, then said "The water tastes a little off tonight."

"Oh really, let me try." he said, before he took Tootie's drink. He then took a sip of the water, then put the glass down by Tootie. He then said "You're right, it did taste..." before he passed out at the bar.

I then took out my wallet, gave the bartender a $20, then said "Keep the change." Tootie and I then picked up Timmy, and carried him out of the bar. We all then got in the van, and drove off. Tootie then gave Chester and Missy the clothes she borrowed, and put her own clothes back on. As she was doing this, I said to Dr. Landis "How long will he be out exactly?"

"It's 11pm right now, so I'd say he'll wake up at around 7am." Dr. Landis said. Once Tootie finished getting dressed, Dr. Landis' house. When we arrived at Dr. Landis' house, we parked in front of the house and Dr Landis said "Good luck with tomorrow everyone." He then got out of the van, and I drove off to Timmy's house. When we got there, Tootie and Vicky carried Timmy out of the van, and Peter got out of the van. Once they were all out, I went back to my apartment. Once I got there, I got out of the van. Chester and Missy then drove away, as I went into my apartment. Once I was in my apartment, I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. When I turned on the TV, I noticed that it was on the porn channel. It became obvious to me that Timmy was using the TV earlier. So, I changed it back to the sports channel. I then decided that I should go to bed. So I turned off the TV, and went to bed. About an hour later, I heard knocking on my door.

When I went to the living room to answer it, I said "Who is it?"

"It's Missy, please open up AJ?" she said. I then opened the door, and let her in.

Once she sat on my couch, I closed my door and said "Why are you here so late?"

"Because I need to talk to someone, and I figured I should talk to the smartest guy I know." she said, as I sat down next to her.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" I said.

"Well, I don't know if I should date Timmy?" she said.

"Are you dating him?" I said.

"No, I'm not. I honestly have no idea whether I should date him or not." she said.

"Okay, why don't you know?" I said.

"Because I want Tootie to be happy." she said.

"Wait, you want Timmy to date Tootie?" I said.

"Yes I do. I really feel that they deserve each other." she said.

"Alright, then what will you do?" I said.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll move out of here." she said.

"Why do you wanna move out of Dimmsdale?" I said.

"Because, I plan on becoming an actor." she said.

"Alright." I said. She then laughed for what seemed like no reason. So I asked her "What's so funny?"

"Well, I was just thinking, do you want to have sex?" she said.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be serious?" she said.

We both then stood up, as I said "Let me show you to my bedroom." We then walked into my room, before we sat on my bed. Once we were on the bed, she began making out with me. After a bit of making out, we got undressed, did it, and fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in my room. I also noticed that I wasn't chained to my bed, and that I wasn't naked. I instead was in a tacky white suit with a black shirt, and black socks and shoes. I also had a slight headache, almost like I was hit in the head by a baseball bat. Anyway, once I was fully awake, I changed into my normal clothes. When I finished getting dressed, I noticed that my fish bowl was in pieces all over the floor. As soon as I saw this, I said "Cosmo, Wanda, oh god!"

"Don't worry, we're fine Timmy." Cosmo said. I then turned around, and saw all three of my fairies.

"Guys, thank god you're all right!" I said as I hugged them.

When we finished hugging, Wanda said "What happened to you last night? Why is there a tacky suit on the floor?"

"I don't know anything, sadly." I said. I then remembered the fact that Vicky and Tootie saw me transform. So I said "I'll be back." I then went downstairs, and walked across the street. I then knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. When Tootie answered the door, I said "Tootie, what the hell happened last night?"

"You transformed into a werewolf, then you called me a bitch. So I hit you in the head with your baseball bat from your closet." she said. That explained my headache this morning, but it explained nothing else about last night.

So I said "How could I call you... that, if I already transformed into a werewolf?"

"The gas that Dr. Landis used for the premature transformation yesterday increased the intelligence of the werewolf." she said.

"Alright, then how did I get out of the chains?" I said.

"The gas also increased the flexibility of the werewolf." she said.

"So Dr. Landis basically gave me a wonder drug that made the werewolf a better killer." I said.

"Pretty much." she said.

"Then why would he give me that gas?" I said.

"Look, you might as well come inside." she said, as she stepped away from the door. I then walked in, as Tootie closed the door.

Once she closed the door, I said "Did he know that would happen?"

"Strangely enough, he didn't know." she said, as she sat on the couch.

"How could he forget side effects like that?" I said, as I sat on the couch.

"He's human... I honestly don't know." she said.

"So, did you and Vicky confront him?" I said.

"Yes we did, along with AJ, Missy, Chester, and Peter." she said.

"What happened then?" I said.

"Well, you came to Dr. Landis' house, but we got into the lab before you could do anything." she said. As Tootie and I were talking, Vicky came downstairs.

As soon as she saw me, she said "Hey Timmy, good to see you human and dressed."

"Hey Vicky, good to see to see that you're okay." I said, as she went into the kitchen.

Once Vicky was in the kitchen, Tootie said "Anyway, once we were in the lab, you left the house."

"Okay, why did I go to Dr. Landis' house, then leave when I run into a slight problem?" I said.

"I don't know Timmy, all I know is that was what you did." she said.

"So, what happened after I left?" I said.

"Dr. Landis remembered that he wrote the side effects of the gas in his computer, so Vicky looked at them." she said.

"Okay, what were they?" I said.

"Enhanced intelligence, improved flexibility, and form changing." she said.

"What do you mean by form changing?" I said, as Vicky walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Basically, you can turn into your human form during a full moon, but you still have the werewolf mind." Vicky said.

"Wow, that sounds really stupid." I said.

"It is, but it makes killing easier." Tootie said.

"Okay, tell me, what did you guys do when you found out those were the side effects?" I said.

"We went to a local club, and AJ and I went in disguised as normal club goers." she said.

"Okay, was I there?" I said.

"Yes, and you were wearing a tacky white suit." she said.

"So that's why I woke up in a tacky white suit." I said.

"Exactly. Anyway, when we found you, I drugged your drink so you'd fall asleep." she said.

"Wait, you drugged me." I said.

"What else could we have done?" she said.

"I don't know Tootie, maybe something besides drugging me." I said.

"Look Timmy, if we hadn't drugged you, you would escaped our sight and killed in your werewolf form." she said.

"Alright, if that's all you could do, I guess that's fine." I said.

"Trust me, I wouldn't do that for any other reason." she said.

"Okay, what happened after you drugged me?" I said.

"We brought you to your home, and put you on your bed." she said.

"Oh okay. By the way, what did you guys do when you got home?" I said.

"Tootie went right to bed, while I worked on my novel again." Vicky said.

"Neat, how is that novel doing?" I said.

"It's going pretty well so far, I'm almost at the end of the story." she said.

"So, how is your story going to end?" I said.

"You'll have to read the book in order to find out." she said.

"Okay, what is the story of the werewolf about?" I said.

"You'll see when I release the book." she said.

"Alright, sounds good." I said.

"Good." she said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Tootie said.

"Yes I would, I'm starving." I said.

* * *

After last night, I didn't think anything too weird would happen. That is, until I woke up, when I saw Missy wearing only one of my shirts standing in my doorway. As soon as I saw her, I was both turned on and scared at the same time. After looking at her for a moment, I got right out of bed, and noticed that I was naked. She also noticed this, and said "Looks like you're ready for round two."

"Well, I can tell you're ready as well" I said.

"Yes I am, my good old-fashioned lover boy." she said, as she approached me.

After she approached me, I said "Is that my nickname now?" as she took off the shirt she was wearing. As soon as the shirt was off, I looked at her breasts briefly before looking into her eyes again, before I kissed her.

Once we finished, she said "So, what else do you remember about last night?"

"Let's see, I remember that you came over late last night and said that you wanted Timmy and Tootie to get together." I said.

"Good, you remember our talk." she said.

"So, since we had sex last night, are we a couple?" I said.

"I would say yes, we are a couple." she said.

"Really, that's awesome. I'm just happy that I'm no longer single." I said, as I sat on my bed.

"Well, I'm honestly happy for the same reason." she said, as she sat next to me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Well, what are we doing this morning?" I said, as I put my arm around her shoulder. Then out of nowhere, my cell phone rang. When I picked up the phone, I saw that Timmy was calling me. So when I answered, I said "Hey Timmy, what's up."

"Not much, just that Vicky, Tootie and I are having breakfast at their house. I was wondering if you would like to join us." he said.

"Sure, sounds nice. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Alright, sounds good. See you in a few minutes." he said.

"By the way, do you mind if I bring Missy?" I said.

"You can bring her if you want." he said.

"Okay then, see you soon. Good bye." I said, before I hung up. As soon as I hung up, I put my phone down.

Missy then looked at me and said "What did Timmy want?"

"Timmy invited me to breakfast at Tootie's house, and you're coming along with me." I said as I got off of my bed and walked to my closet.

Once I started to look for clothes, she said "Alright, sounds good." as she got off my bed. She the left my room, as I continued to look for clothes. After I found a suitable outfit, I got dressed, then went into my living room. When I entered the living room, I noticed that Missy was wearing the same clothes she wore last night.

I then said "Your wearing the same clothes from last night?"

"Yes, it's not like I brought other clothes here." she said.

"Okay, fair enough." I said. We then walked out to my car, got in the car, and drove to Vicky's house.


	11. The Past Creeps Up

It's interesting to me that I was having breakfast at Vicky's house. I decided to invite AJ over, and he decided to bring Missy along with him. As we were waiting for AJ and Missy to arrive, Tootie said "So Timmy, are you still going to Trixie's party?"

"If there isn't a full moon, I'll go." I said.

"Alright, what will you do if there is one?" she said.

"I have no idea." I said. AJ and Missy then walked into the house, then into the living room. AJ then said "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?"

"Hey, we don't know yet. We were waiting for you and Missy to arrive." I said, as I stood up and approached him.

"Oh okay, thank you for doing that." he said.

"No problem." I said.

Vicky then came into the room and said "AJ, Missy, you finally arrived."

"So, what are you thinking of having for breakfast?" he said.

"That's what we were deciding before Timmy invited you and Missy over." she said, as she sat next to Tootie.

"Okay, what should we have for breakfast?" I said.

"I don't care, I just some meat with this meal." Missy said.

"How does sausage sound?" Vicky said.

"No thanks, I had some last night." Missy said. Vicky then gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, I bet you did. So, did anything interesting happen last night?" Vicky said.

"Well, I went back to AJ's apartment, and we-" Missy said.

AJ stopped her, before he said "We watched "The Thing" last night."

"Alright then, I'll start making breakfast." Vicky said. When Vicky got up, I heard a female voice say "Hey guys, what's up?" As soon as I saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my old neighbor Chloe Carmichael, and she looked better than she did six years ago. As soon as she saw me, she said "Hey Timmy, good to see you again."

I then stood up and said "Yeah, same to you."

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk?" she said.

"Sure, let's talk." I said, before we went upstairs and into Tootie's room.

Once we were in Tootie's room, she said "I need to ask you something." She then took off her shirt, and said "Wanna have sex?" I immediately saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and that her breasts were lovely.

"Sure." I said, before I closed and locked the door. I then took off my shirt and said "Let's do it." We immediately threw off all footwear. We then began making out as we moved to the bed. Once we got to the bed, she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, causing them to fall on to the ground. I then left a line of kisses that started at her lips and ended where her pants start as I kicked my pants off. When I got to her pants, I decided to slowly unbutton and unzip her pants. Once I did that, I pulled her pants off and noticed that there was a bite mark on her left leg. I didn't think about as I removed her panties. She then removed my boxers, then started sucking my dick. After some time passed, she laid back onto the bed and I knew what to do. I started slowly humping her, and as we continued, I got faster. Not long after we started, I was close to being done. So I pulled out, and finished all over her chest.

* * *

There were loud squeaking noises coming from Tootie's only a couple of minutes after Chloe and Timmy went upstairs. It's obvious what they were doing, and it wasn't comfortable to listen to. As the squeaking continued, Tootie said "Well, looks like I need to burn my bed sheets later." I could've asked why, but I was sure Timmy didn't have a condom, so I didn't ask her why.

However, I did ask her "So, are you still going to Trixie's party?"

"Yeah, I'm still going." she said. As she said this, I remembered something odd about Chloe. For whatever reason, I noticed that she had a bite mark on her left leg. I figured it was probably from a dog. Anyway, as Tootie said what she said, the squeaking finally stopped.

Not long after that, I heard Timmy scream "What?" Tootie and I decided to run upstairs.

* * *

The moment Chloe and I finished, we both laid down on the bed. She then said "By the way, I'm a werewolf."

As soon as I heard that, I said "What?" Not long after I said that, Tootie and AJ ran into the room.

He then said "Okay, what happened?"

"Chloe, she's a werewolf." I said.

"Get her!" Tootie commanded. AJ then lunged towards Chloe, but she dove off the bed before he could get her.

She grabbed her clothes, before saying "Looks like I should go. Thanks for the good time Timmy. Best sex of my life." as she opened the window. She then threw the clothes out the window, before jumping out herself. As AJ and I ran to the window, we both saw Chloe land a perfect ten. Once she stuck the landing, she picked up her clothes and ran down the street. Vicky finally came into the room.

She asked "What the hell happened here?"

"Chloe Carmichael is a werewolf." Tootie said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's also a werewolf." Vicky said.

"That's what she told me." I said.

"Okay, let's not worry about her just yet. There's no full moon tonight, so she won't be turning into a werewolf later. Right now, though, we have breakfast to eat." she said.

"Alright, sounds good." I said. Once I was dressed, we all went downstairs to finally eat. We had grilled sausages with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Once we finished eating, we moved to the living room so we could discuss further plans. Since there was no full moon that night, we decided to have a day of fun. As we talked ideas, I finally said "Let's just spend the day in LA."

"Is Peter coming with us?" Tootie said.

"I don't know, it depends on if his mother picked him up." I said. I then got a text from Poof under the name Peter.

It said "Hey Timmy, my mom came over. We're going to a Panic! At The Disco concert in Seattle, so we won't be back until tomorrow. See you on Halloween."

After reading that, I said to Tootie "Okay, looks like Peter isn't coming. He's going to a Panic! At The Disco concert with his mom."

"Well, I hope he has fun." she said.

"Alright, let's go." Vicky said. We then got into AJ's car, and we went to Los Angeles. As soon as we got there, the first thing we did was go to a hotel. Because Vicky was a famous author, we got to stay at a penthouse suite at The Beverly Hills Hotel. From the second we stepped into our room, we knew we were in heaven. I noticed the big screen TV in the living room, so I went there. Everyone followed me there, as Vicky asked "Okay, who's sleeping where?"

"You get the main bedroom, Timmy gets the other bedroom, and the rest of us get the living room." Tootie said.

"How about I get the living room, you and Timmy get the main bedroom, and AJ and Missy get the second bedroom." Vicky said.

"I can work with that." I said.

"Me too." AJ said. Once that was settled, we decided to watch TV.

Not long after we started, Vicky said "I think we should go out for dinner later."

"Yes, but not dressed like this." he said.

"Alright, I'll buy you new clothes." she said.

"Thank you Vicky. When are we going?" he said.

"We're going now." she said. We then left the hotel, and we all went to the custom clothing shop from across the street. As we were trying on clothes, I caught a brief glimpse of Tootie's bare chest. This made me realize one important thing. I was in love with Tootie. I decided that it wasn't the right time to start dating her, so I figured it would be best if I waited until after Halloween, so I didn't act on it. Anyway, as I was looking for a suit, I found a nice looking purple suit. So, I had it fitted, and Vicky bought it for me. When we were done shopping, we decided to go to the best restaurant in town, Walker Steaks. It was a new five-star restaurant that focused on steak dishes. Once we were at our table, we got Cola to drink. When we got our drinks, we ordered sirloin steaks. Mine was well done with mac and cheese and fries, AJ and Missy's were medium rare with a baked potato and a vegetable medley, and Vicky and Tootie's were medium well with mashed potatoes and mac and cheese. As we waited for our food, AJ said "To a day of fun." We then raised a toast, before starting our drinks. Once we were finished with our food, we decided to go back to the hotel. Not long after we got back, everyone but Tootie and I decided it was best to go to bed. Vicky decided to move to the main bedroom, so Tootie and I were stuck with the living room. Once the other three were in bed, Tootie and I moved to the bar. I found a bottle of unopened champagne under the bar, so I got two glasses, and pour some champagne for the two of us. We took a sip, then spit it out.

After she spit out her sip, she said "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"No, I guess not." I said. We laughed it off for a bit, before I said "So, this week has been crazy."

"I know, you being a werewolf is crazy." she said.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Well, thank god you'll be cured tomorrow." she said.

"Yeah, thank god." I said. We quickly finished our drinks, before I knocked the bottle of champagne into the sink. I quickly grabbed the bottle, but it was half empty. Once I placed the bottle on the counter, we just continued to sit. As we were sitting, we tried to think of something. We then decided to watch a bit of TV. So, we moved to the couch, and we turned on the TV. I turned the volume way down, so everyone else could actually get some sleep. As we were watching the movie channel, which was running "Death of Purple," I turned to Tootie and said "God, I love you."

She turned to me, and said "What?"

"I love you Tootie. I've loved you for a long time." I said. We then looked in each others eyes. There was just something about the way she looked that night that made me do something I never thought I'd do. I kissed her. As I kissed her, I could tell she liked it since she pulled me closer. After our kiss, I said "I know this is a stupid question, but do you wanna keep going?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I do." she said. I knew it would be dumb to get her pregnant, so we quickly went to the store to get some condoms. Once I had them, we went back to the room and started making out. As we made out, we slowly took each others clothes off. As soon as we were both undressed, I put the condom on, and started doing her. As we were doing it, she periodically whispered my name. When we were finished, I got rid of the condom and we snuggled. As we snuggled, she said "How long have you wanted to do this?"

"Oddly enough, since ninth grade." I said.

"Really, why'd it take you so long to do it?" she said.

"I don't know why, I guess I was scared that a relationship wouldn't work." I said.

"I can bet you it won't. Well, goodnight Timmy." she said.

"Goodnight Tootie." I said. We then drifted off to sleep, knowing that we had the best time of our young lives.


	12. It all ends tonight

It was 7am, and it was a sunny morning in Los Angeles when I woke up. I decided it was best to take a shower. So I got undressed and put on a bathrobe. I then figured I should see if Timmy and Tootie were up. I was hoping that when I walked in the living room, I was hoping that I'd see the two of them making breakfast or playing video games. But when I walked into the living room, I saw that Timmy and Tootie were naked on the couch snuggling together. I also noticed a half empty bottle of champagne with two empty wine glasses at the bar. This got me thinking that they weren't just doing it for fun, but for other reasons. This got me so mad, I screamed "Timmy, Tootie, get up!" They both woke up, and they both looked scared shitless. As they quickly covered themselves up, I said "What did you two do last night?"

"Well, we decided to have some fun last night." he said.

"So you had sex with my sister?" I said.

"Um, yeah." he said.

"I bet you also got drunk last night." I said.

"What, why would I ever do that?" he said.

"I don't know, why is there a half empty bottle of champagne at the bar?" I said.

"Um…" he said.

"You know what, just get out. I need a moment to process this." I said. I then tossed him a bathrobe and kicked him out before he could even put it on.

Once Timmy was out and down the hall, AJ came in and said "What the hell's going on?"

"Timmy had sex with Tootie." I said.

"Where is he is?" he said.

"I kicked him out." I said.

"What, why did you do that?" he said.

"Look, they got drunk last night so they could…" I said.

"No, they didn't. They both had a glass of champagne, so they were both a little tipsy. Most of the champagne went down the drain. Plus, Timmy was nice enough to go out and buy a new pack of condoms, that are sitting on the counter." he said, as he pointed to the open box of condoms. He continued by saying "Also, there's a used condom in the trash."

"Oh god, I was wrong." I said.

"Yes, you were." he said.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go find him." I said as I ran out of the room and started running down the hall. As I ran down the hallway, I saw people running and screaming down the hall. As I got to the lobby, I saw Timmy in his werewolf form tearing a tourist's arms off. I was both confused and horrified. There was no full moon out, and it wasn't nighttime. But I knew that I needed to get back to my room before he saw me.

But as I began walking away, I heard him say "Hey bitch, where are you going?" I, of course, started running as fast as I could, but it wasn't much help. When I was only a few feet from the door, the werewolf pinned me down. He turned me over, and said "Listen Vicky, I know I can't kill you, but I know something I could do." He then ripped off my bathrobe, before saying "I can fuck you, hard." But before he could start, he passed out, and collapsed next to me. He then returned to his human form, as I thought about the fact the werewolf knew my name. Tootie then came out, wearing her clothes from the night before.

She then said "Vicky, why are you and Timmy naked in the hallway."

"I'll explain in the room. Now, help me carry Timmy in before someone sees us." I said. Tootie and I then carried Timmy in the room and placed him on the couch. I quickly ran into the main bedroom to get dressed. Once I returned to the living room, I saw Timmy dressed and sitting on the couch. I sat down on a love seat, and said "Hey."

"You confuse me. One minute, you want me out for having protected sex with your sister, next minute we're both naked in the hallway." he said.

"You were a werewolf earlier." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Just as I was about to get in the room, you pinned me to the floor, ripped my robe off, and said that you were going to fuck me." I said.

"Wait, why?" he said.

"I don't know. I'll ask Dr. Landis later." I said.

"Come on guys, let's check out." AJ said. We then quickly packed our stuff and left the hotel room. We then got in AJ's car, and we went home. As soon as Tootie and I were dropped off, we went in the house. But the moment we got home, we got a massive surprise. We saw our mom sitting on the couch. When we saw her, Tootie and I had no idea how to react.

After a moment, mom finally said "Hi."

"Hi mom, it's great to see you again." Tootie said.

"So, where did you go?" I said.

"I needed to go somewhere to find a cure for a problem I was having. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm a werewolf."

"Well, did you ever find a cure?" I said.

"Yes, that's why I'm home." she said.

"Do you have any idea who originally bit you?" I said.

"All I remember was that it's fur was colored like blonde hair." she said.

"Did you ever know a girl named Chloe Carmichael?" Tootie said.

"Yes, she was Timmy's neighbor. By the way, how is he?" my mom said.

"He's a werewolf now." I said.

"What? Who bit him?" she said.

"We don't know, but I'm starting to think that it's Chloe." Tootie said.

"We need to tell Timmy. We'll be back mom." I said. Tootie and I then ran across the street to Timmy's house. As soon as we got there and knocked on the door. When he answered the door, we saw that he was only wearing his underwear.

Before either of us could ask, he said "Hey guys, I was just about to put my costume on when you knocked."

"You're still going to the party?" I said.

"There isn't going to be a full moon tonight. So yes, I'm still going." he said.

"Look Timmy, we think Chloe might be the werewolf that bit you?" I said.

"What makes you say that? Werewolves can't attack friends and family, remember?" he said.

"Um, we didn't remember that. Unlike you, we're not werewolves." Tootie said.

"Well, after tonight, I won't be one either. I'll see you guys later." he said. He then closed the door on us, so we went home.

* * *

After Timmy closed his door, we went home. Hours later, as I finished getting my costume on, Vicky came in looking like Cat Man's dominatrix.

She then said "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." I said.

"Just take off the glasses." she said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because Marilyn didn't wear glasses. Hey, it's not like you're going out blind. I know for a fact you have contacts." she said.

"How do you know about those?" I said.

"I was looking for toothpaste, and I found them in the medicine cabinet. Now come on, we gotta go." she said.

"Okay." I said. I then went in the bathroom as she went downstairs. Once I was in the bathroom, I put in my contacts.

I then went downstairs, and my mom said "Oh Tootie, I love your costume."

"Thanks mom." I said, before Vicky dragged me out the door. We then got in her car, and we were on our way to Trixie's house.

* * *

Man, things couldn't have been any more perfect. There wasn't a full moon that night, so I could enjoy the party with turning into a hairy murder machine. At least, that's what I thought as I took a quick shower. When I was done, I grabbed the cleanest pair of underwear I could find, then went to the closet to grab my costume. As I walked to my closet, I heard a knock on the front door. So I stopped what I was doing, and ran downstairs. When I answered the door, I saw Vicky and Tootie. Before either of them could ask, I said "Hey guys, I was just about to put my costume on when you knocked."

"You're still going to the party?" Vicky said.

"There isn't going to be a full moon tonight. So yes, I'm still going." I said.

"Look Timmy, we think Chloe might be the werewolf that bit you?" she said.

"What makes you say that? Werewolves can't attack friends and family, remember?" I said.

"Um, we didn't remember that. Unlike you, we're not werewolves." Tootie said.

"Well, after tonight, I won't be one either. I'll see you guys later." I said. I then closed the door, and went back upstairs to finally put on my costume. Once I had the costume, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. When I opened it, I saw Poof as Peter wearing his Masked Magician costume.

"Well, what do you think?" he said.

"I like it." I said.

"Do you think things will work out?" he said.

"I think I'll no longer be a werewolf. It all ends tonight." I said. Just then, there was a knock on the front door again. When we answered it, we saw a wolf, the Crimson Chin, and Janis Joplin. I knew immediately it was AJ, Chester, and Missy. So I said "Hey guys, ready for the party?"

"Yes, let's go." AJ said. The four of us then got into AJ's van, and we were off too the party at Trixie's. As soon as we got to Trixie's house, I saw Tootie standing by the entrance. After AJ parked, we got out of his van and met up with Tootie.

She said "Nice costume Timmy."

"Thanks, I love your costume." I said.

"I like it too. The Marilyn look works on you." Missy said.

"Thank you, I think Janis is a good look for you as well." Tootie said. We then went up to the front door, only to be greeted by one of Trixie's bodyguards. He was dressed like Hulk Hogan.

He said "Come on in." We then walked in to see that everyone was in costume. As we were looking around, we bumped into Trixie, who was dressed as Britney Britney.

She then said "Hello, welcome to the party. Drinks and snacks are on the table to my right." she said as she pointed to said table.

Veronica, who was dressed like Madonna, came over to us and said "Hey Timmy, cute costume."

"Um, thanks." I said. Trixie and Veronica then walked away.

So I said "Come on guys, there's free drinks and snacks." We then walked over to the table, and ran into Elmer. I said "Hey Elmer."

"Oh, hey Timmy." he said. I couldn't tell who he was supposed to be.

So I said "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Harry Chapin." he said. I had no idea what who he was talking about.

But I said "Oh okay." He walked away, as the rest of us grabbed snacks.

* * *

As I drove to Trixie's house, I knew one thing was certain, I had to be the one to get the cure from Dr. Landis. I didn't have to be at Trixie's party, so I was right for the job. As soon as I got to Trixie's house, Tootie got out of the car. I then drove off to Dr. Landis' house. As soon as I got to Dr. Landis' house, I noticed there were sheets of plastic covering the hole that used to be his front door. When I got to the gate, his voice came through the intercom and said "Come in." The gate was then opened, and I parked right at his front door. As soon as I got out of my car, the doctor himself walked out, before saying "I see you like things a bit kinky."

"Is the cure ready?" I said.

"You came just in time, because I just finished it. Follow me." he said. We then went to his lab, where I saw three needle full of a purple liquid sitting in a suitcase.

I then asked "Is the purple stuff the cure."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it beautiful?" he said.

"It is, but why are there three needle?" I said.

"In case you miss him the first two times." he said.

"Don't worry doc, I won't miss." I said, before I grabbed the case.

As I walked down the hall, Dr. Landis said "Good luck." I then walked out, got in my car, and left his property. When I got back to Trixie's house, I saw AJ's van pull out of the driveway and Trixie's car blocking the front door. Standing right next to the door was Chloe dressed like Sharon Stone. When I parked my car, I got out and said "Hey Chloe, what brings you here?"

"Not much, just waiting for the bloodshed." she said.

From inside the house, I heard Timmy say "You're all a bunch of morons!"

Chloe then said "That's my cue." before getting undressed and changing into her werewolf form. Just as she was about to attack me, were-Timmy burst through the door. The two werewolves then towards the city. When I walked into the house, I couldn't believe what I saw. Most of the people in the room had been stabbed in the stomach.

* * *

If there's one thing that was true about Trixie's Halloween party, everyone was having a blast. Tootie and I were talking by the snack table, AJ and Missy danced the night away, while Chester danced with himself. While Tootie and I were talking, I was suddenly dragged into one of the bathrooms. As soon as the lights were on, I saw that the other person was Chloe, dressed like Sharon Stone from Basic Instinct. She looked me in the eye, then said "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here, and why are we talking here?" I said.

"Listen, I know you transformed at the hotel this morning. I know because I made you do it by giving you a pill in your drink." she said. Before I could even process what she said, she continued with "In fact, I'm the werewolf that bit you."

"So Tootie and Vicky were right." I said.

"Anyway, before you ask me how I was able to attack you if you're a friend, I'll be honest, I never considered you a friend. You were just a kid I could use to get fairies from. Aside from that, you were both stupid and worthless. But as a werewolf, you're very useful. Now, go out and kill some people for Chloe." she said, before throwing me out.

I immediately ran back to the snack table, where Tootie said "Timmy, what happened?"

"You were right, Chloe's the werewolf that bit me. I don't have time to explain. I just need to tell you I love you." I said. I then kissed her like it was the last time I'd ever see her. I then saw there was a karaoke bar set up. Elmer was using, playing a song called Cat's In The Cradle. I burst onto the stage and pushed Elmer off. I then said "Everyone, let me ask you something, do you believe in werewolves?" As no one in the room responded, I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter. I knew I was about to change, so I had to speak fast. So I said "They're real, I am one, and I want everyone to leave! Get out, now. Just go, run. Run for your lives!" I then blacked out.

* * *

I'll be honest, Trixie's party was fun. That was, until Timmy randomly ran up to me after being abruptly taken to a bathroom. As soon as he returned, I said "Timmy, what happened?"

"You were right, Chloe's the werewolf that bit me. I don't have time to explain. I just need to tell you I love you." he said, before he kissed me like he'd never see me again. He then burst onto the karaoke stage and pushed Elmer off. He then said "Everyone, let me ask you something, do you believe in werewolves?" After no one responded, he quickly said "They're real, I am one, and I want everyone to leave! Get out, now. Just go, run. Run for your lives!"

He then ripped his helmet off, before Trixie said "What's he doing?"

"I think he's giving us a show?" Veronica said. He then yanked off his gloves. Then came the cape, as Missy escorted Peter out of the house. Timmy then proceeded to kick off his boots, before practically ripping off the body suit, and actually taking off his underwear.

He then screamed "You're all a bunch of morons!" before collapsing onto the floor of the stage and beginning to transform. Once he started to change, people actually started to panic. When Trixie ran to the front door and tried to open it, it wouldn't move.

After a bit of pushing, she said "I think the door's been blocked." Then bam, the werewolf formally known as Timmy landed in front of her. As she begged him to spare her, he stabbed her in the stomach without any hesitation. She then said "Timmy, why'd you do this to me?" He pulled his claws out of her, then began stabbing the other guests. He later burst through the door, and ran away with a blonde werewolf.

Vicky then walked in and said "Tootie, what the hell happened?" When I told her what happened, she said "The other werewolf was Chloe, I think she had something to do with this attack as well."

"That makes sense. Also, Timmy said we were right." I said.

"God, it's the one time I want to be wrong. By the way, where's Missy and Peter?"

"She just sent a text telling me she dropped Perter off at Timmy's house." AJ said.

"Alright, AJ, Chester, Tootie, let's go." she said. I quickly gathered Timmy's clothes, before we then got in her car and drove in the direction of Timmy and Chloe. While we were driving, Vicky handed me a suitcase. When I asked her what was in it, she said "Three needles, all containing the cure."

As we drove into the downtown area, we noticed police cars speeding down the main road and police choppers flying above us. We knew at that moment that Timmy was in more danger then he had ever been in. When we got city hall, we saw were-Timmy and the other werewolf standing on the front steps, but the police weren't there for some reason. The moment Vicky parked, she said "Tootie, Chester, take a needle."

"Why?" I said.

"If I fail to give him the cure, I need one of you to do it." she said. Missy and I grabbed a needle, before we got out of the car with Vicky. When we stood at the edge of the stair, Vicky said "Hey twerp!" He looked straight at her. She ran right towards him, but were-Chloe stopped her, and crushed her needle. Then Chester made an attempt as well, but he was stopped as well. When his needle landed by me, I noticed it was still intact.

Just as I was about to pick it up, Peter ran by me and picked it up before screaming "Timmy!" Before he could even reach Timmy, were-Chloe tackled him to the ground.

She then said "Silly little boy, you honest thought you could save—" before Timmy picked her up by her neck.

He then said "Get away from my brother you bitch!" before slamming Chloe into the stairs. Just as he was about to stab her, I ejected the cure into Timmy while Peter injected the cure in Chloe. Moments later, they were both in their human forms. Timmy then woke up and said "Why am I city hall?"

"That doesn't matter, you've been cured." I then handed him his costume, which he put on.

Once he was dressed, he said "What are we doing with Chloe?"

"At this point, we take her to your house so she can recover." Vicky said.

"Alright, let's go." he said. We quickly swung by Trixie's house, noticing that everyone was alright. I picked up Chloe's costume, before we got to Timmy's house. When we turned on the light, we saw Remy and Dr. Landis sitting on the couch.

Remy turned to us, and said "Hello."

"Ah, ghost!" Peter screamed.

"Actually, no. I'm alive." Remy said.

"But how is that possible?" I said.

"Dr. Landis, would you care to explain?" he said.

"No problem." Dr. Landis said, before standing up. He then said "While I could stand here and ramble about the details, I'll give you the Reader's Digest version. Basically, because you cured Timmy and Chloe, all their victims are either healed or brought back to life."

Just then, Chloe woke up and said "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, and you've been cured." Timmy said.

"Really, great. I thought I'd never be cured." she said. I then gave her costume to her, and she got dressed.

Timmy then said "By the way, did you mean it when you said you didn't see me as your friend?"

"Why would I say that? Of course I saw you as my friend." she said.

"Then why did you say it?" he said.

"Because my werewolf mind was in control. When I first became a werewolf six years ago, I had control during the day. But last year, I lost all control. So the person you've been talking to wasn't necessarily me." she said.

"So, you don't remember anything from last night?" he said.

"No, I don't. Why, did we 'do' anything?" she said.

"We 'did it' last night." he said.

"Oh, wow. Well, I think I should probably get a bite to eat. Does anybody want anything in particular?" she said.

"Candy, lots of candy." Peter said.

"That sounds good right about now." I said.

"Come on everybody, let's go." Vicky said. We all got in AJ's van, and drove to store. After we got about twelve bags of candy, we went back to Timmy's house and spent the night eating candy.

* * *

After a week of suffering through a werewolf curse, it was nice to spend Halloween eating candy with my friends. Best part was that I was cured, so there wouldn't be anymore sudden transformations. After a couple of hours eating candy, Chester and Missy decided to go see a late movie, most likely "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." AJ and Missy went back to his apartment so they hang out. Vicky went back home, while Tootie stayed at my house. We just spent the rest of the night talking. At some point, she said "So, when we were in LA last night, were you Timmy or were you the wolf?"

"That was me. Everything I said and did was all me. So yes, I do love you, and I remember what we did last night." I said.

"Good. Boy, I'm tired." she said.

"Me too." I said. With that, Tootie and I then went up to my room and we went to bed. All in all, even though the journey itself was scary, there was at least a happy ending.

THE END!


End file.
